Betrayal of the highest standards
by broken betrayed and lost
Summary: Ino and Hinata centric..they are hurt to many times..they run away to become stronger..They meet thier new sensei..years later they return will the go through with their revenge? InoXShika HinataXnaruto OcXItachi currently being redone
1. betrayed

Authors note: Okay this is my first posted fanfic….please be nice.. it's a betrayal fic but it good I just had this idea and it been haunting me.. so yea ..plz review…) yea I just changed some things lol -

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc )

'he he' inner thoughts

"he he" spoken words  
"**he he**" telepathic  
_**"hehe"**_ time change or flashbacks

Betrayal of the highest standards 

'Run, run, run', Yamanaka Ino told herself as the tears slid down her beautiful face. Behind her a bunch of sound nins were chasing her.

Ino tripped and fell hard on her side, scraping her arms, legs and face. She moaned in pain, she gave out a bitter sob.

'was this the end', she thought bitterly, 'what a way to die, at least I don't have anything left for me, no one to miss me' were the last things she thought before she closed her eyes and let her fate play out.

"AHHH", screams were heard.

Ino opened her eyes to see a woman with a huge grin on her face looking down at her.

"sleep", Ino heard strange woman mumble before she felt the darkness envelope her.

The four sound nins looked at the lady in front of them, and the two beasts that were by her side. The woman smiled.

"**okay guys get ready to attack!", said the woman to the beasts**

The woman ran towards the nins when suddenly she tripped over a rock and fell face first into the ground.

"**yes, master you are going to defeat a lot of foes wit those moves", said the larger of the two beasts**

"**shut it!", said the woman**

The sound nins watched as the strange woman glared at one of the beasts. The beast in turned growled at the woman.

"She's crazy", said one of the nins

"who cares our objective is the one from Konoha", said the other nin

This caught the attention of the woman and beasts. The woman gave both beasts a nod before jumping in the air. She pulled out a bow and one arrow from her back. The winds started to pick up, the arrow was set. The woman smiled as she let it go, and her beasts attacked. The sound nins were in for one hell of a fight.

------------------------------Later That Night------------------------------

'Ahhh my head hurts like hell, I feel like I was run over by a stampede of animals… Am I dead?' thought Ino as she slowly opened her eyes to see a bright fire and food in front of her, a blanket was tightly wrapped around her delicate frame. She looked around and spot the Hyuuga heir staring at her from across the fire huddled in a blanket eyes down cast. Ino was beyond confused at why she was there but remembered what had happened earlier on.

" Hmmm… so your awake I see.." said a voice.

Ino turned around to the direction the voice was coming from 'the woman from before', thought Ino.

"uhh.." Ino said not knowing what to say..

The woman smiled at Ino. She slowly walked near the fire and plopped down on the floor in a heap.

"My name is Tsuki", said the woman "your Ino right?''

"yea" Ino said "you saved me… thank you"

Tsuki smiled "eat up", she said pointing to the food in front of Ino.

Ino took it gratefully and ate it, a comfortable silence was shared by the three female ninjas.

---------------------------- After they ate ----------------------------------

"Thank you Tsuki-san" Ino said as Tsuki bandaged her wounds up. Tsuki was quite, only giving a small nod. Finally looking at the third person Ino became curious as to why Hinata of all people would be here out in the middle of the forest.

"Hinata", Ino said

"Ino-san" Hinata said fiddling with her fingers "I'm happy your well"

Something was off Ino could tell Hinata was more nervous than she usually was, and being as responsible as Hinata was Ino could not come up with one idea as to why she was here.

"I ran away" Hinata whispered quietly. Ino's eyes grew wide.

Ino was quiet not knowing what to say. Hinata turned her head away in shame.

"There is that better" asked Tsuki who was bandaging Hinata's shoulder which was bleeding only a few hours ago. She had healed it completely but put bandages on just in case.

"Thank you Tsuki-san" replied Hinata quietly.

"well its getting late and I have to be somewhere or someone is going to kill me" ,said Tsuki rubbing her head

Both girls looked up suddenly fear evident in their eyes. They gave her a pleading look. 'what if the nin's came back?', thought Hinata.

"I'm sorry", she said "I can't stay I have to keep moving."

"Let us come with you", cried Ino. Hinata nodded her head in agreement her head.

"I saw the jutsu you used and I wasn't familiar with it" Said Hinata

"can you please train us?", asked Ino straight forward

"Why" came the simple reply. 

Both girls looked at the woman before them, she was kind just minutes ago and now she seemed to have an "I don't care what happens to you" attitude. Both girls looked at each other and nodded their heads. Tsuki raised a delicate eyebrow.

"It's not that I don't care what happens to you, it's just I have some things to get done", said Tsuki

"we want" ,Started Hinata.

"revenge" ,finished Ino.

"Ahhhh…" ,said Tsuki delighted at the words the girls said,"why don't we make a deal you give me a valid reason to let you become my pupils and I'll train you to be the best of the best. How about that?"

Both girls nodded. Tsuki took a seat and nodded. 'I can't wait to hear this, it's been a long time since I had some fun!', she thought.

"I'll start", Ino said "It all started when…" she began to tell her story as the moon shun on the three of them.

A/N. please review thank you ) ill update if I get good responses for this fic.. if not..I dunno.


	2. Ino's story

Authors note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **Masashi Kishimoto does though. ) I only own my Oc **

'he he' inner thoughts "he he" spoken words  
"**he he**" telepathic  
**_"hehe"_** time change or flashbacks "_he he" _Lyrics

Betrayal of the highest standards

A beautiful blond woke up, she looked at the clock on her night table and her eyes grew huge.

'hmmm…Oh MY GOD!!' thought Ino "I'm going be late Sakura is going to be so mad!'

She quickly got dressed and went down stairs. Giving both her parents a kiss on the cheek she ran for the door.

"Bye mom! bye dad!" she yelled. 'hmmm mom didn't even look at me, I wonder if something is wrong. Nah.'

She ran down the street to Ichiraku's mumbling apologies and passing a smile to those who smiled at her. Finally reaching Ichiraku's she went in and spotted a familiar tuff of pink hair which was kept short.

_Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my savior  
In my time of need_

"Hey Sakura sorry I'm late!", exclaimed Ino as she sat down at the booth Sakura was in, waiting for her to arrive.

"Whatever Ino-pig" came Sakura's reply.

"Uhh okay I said I'm sorry.. anyways what's up?" ,Said Ino with a happy smile.

The waiter came to take their orders. "What will it be ladies?", he asked kindly.

"Water!, please and Thank you", Ino replied.

"Nothing.", said Sakura

"What's wrong for head girl", joked Ino teasingly at Sakura.

_Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear_

Sakura suddenly stood up. She glared at Ino and a glum expression grew on her face.

"Ino we can't be friends anymore", Said Sakura

Ino was shocked and confused to say the least. 'what did I do' she thought.

"WHAT!! WHY??", she yelled.

"because, your weak. Your not even a jounin yet and all you care about is your looks. Your selfish, you get in the way of my training with Tsunade-sama", said Sakura simply.

Ino was shocked to say the least. The tears threatened to spill but Ino couldn't let Sakura see her cry.

"If that's what you want then fine" Ino replied quietly. 'who needs friends anyways'

"good" replied Sakura. A smirk crept to her face.

"At least know I wont be known as the best friend of the number one slut in konoha" Sakura said as she stood up and walked out brushing her shoulders against Ino's. Ino stood up and ran out of Ichiraku's.

_I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more_

'run run just keep running' she told herself. 'finally' she thought as she collapsed on Team 10's training ground. She closed her eyes thinking of Sakura's words tears spilled down her face.

_**--------------------------flashback---------------------------**_

"**_Snif snif"_**

_**A chibi Ino Yamanaka stood in front of a huddled figure.**_

"**_hey why are you crying", she asked the girl._**

**_The girl who had pink hair stiffened. She slowly raised her frightened face to look at Ino's._**

"**_They make fun of me" , the girl mumbled quietly. Ino had to lean in to actually hear what she had said._**

"**_Ohh it's because of you huge forehead huh?" ,Ino said._**

_**Tears burst in the little girls eyes.**_

"**_Ahh don't worry about it okay, if they make fun of you they were never your real friends anyways" Ino smiled as the girl looked shocked._**

" **_You can come play with me okay? I wont let any body do anything okay?"_**

_**The little girl only nodded her head.**_

"**_good! Well I'm Ino Yamanaka what's your name", said Ino extending her arm to the little girl._**

"**_Sakura" said the little girl, taking Ino s hand._**

"**_well lets go", Ino yelled as the ran off to play._**

_**Later as Ino and Sakura were walking hand in hand to their parents.**_

"**_Ino, we'll be friends forever right?", asked Sakura._**

"**_Forever", replied Ino with a smile._**

_**-----------------------End Flashback---------------------------**_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart_

'well that didn't last long' thought Ino sadly.

She felt someone walk up to her when she looked up she saw Neji give her a cold look.

"Worthless", she heard him say.

"What?", she asked.

"look at you weak, you don't care about anything but how you look. I don't even know why hokage-sama keeps worthless ninja like you around" was all he said and left.

_You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie_

Ino let his words sink in, she stood up and ran, home was the only place for her know.

"hump" Ino had bumped into someone. She looked up to see Shikamaru on the floor rubbing his head.

"Shikamaru…-",Ino started

"ahh Ino just the person I was looking for", he said " I think we should break it off you know for awhile. I cant do missions while taking care of you. And your too troublesome."

_Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intensions  
Your feelings for me_

Ino stood there eyes wide.

"uhhh Ino" he started.

SLAP

Shikamaru now held his red and very sore cheek. Ino started to walk away but Shikamaru held her wrist.

"let me go she said coldly. He winced at her tone.

"Ino-.." he tried to reason but was rewarded with a hard punch in the stomach.

Ino used this to her advantage, when his grip loosened on her hand she jerked it away.

"It's Yamanaka Got it Nara?", said Ino

_Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye_

She ran 'home' was the only place she wanted to be right know. Ino finally reached her house. She entered but wasn't greeted with what she thought. Her mother stood there fury evident in her eyes.

SALP

Ino's hand went to he cheek.

"What was that for!" she screamed

"Don't act like you don't know!", her mother yelled back.

"I don't! if I did I wouldn't have asked you!", screamed Ino.

"ladies please", started Inoichi.

" you stay out of this", yelled both women

"I cant believe it my own daughter", she yelled.

"would you tell me already!", yelled Ino. "I didn't do anything!"

"How would you feel if your daughter was called the biggest whore in kohona?" her mother yelled

_I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more_

"what??", she stammered.

"your worthless, me and both your father! Accomplished shinobi and our daughter a weak mindless brat who doesn't care about anything except her looks and what are you wearing! No wonder they say that! Well young lady your grounded!", her mother said.

"no", came Ino's simple reply.

"What did you say?", he mothers face flushed red with anger. "YOU go to your room or get out!"

"fine" Ino said and left.

"Ino please", Inoichi tried to reason but she was already gone.

Ino decided to go to the hill she and shikamaru usually spent their time with when they were going out.

When she came to her destination she saw something that tore her apart. There stood Temari in all her glory making out with Shikamaru. Ino felt her heart break. She was suddenly filled with a rage.

Temari had finally noticed her and looked at her and smirked. Shikamaru looked at her with a guilty look.

_No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart_

"Ahh if it isn't the worthless bitch who can't even keep her man", she said.

"no wonder he left you"

Ino couldn't take it she turned and ran.

_**----------------------Flashback-----------------**_

_**Shikamaru and Ino were on top of the hill. He was holding her In his arms.**_

_**"Shika?", asked Ino timily**_

_**"Yea", he replied lazily.**_

_**"Do you love me?", she asked as a blush spread across her cheeks.**_

_**"Always", he said.**_

_**"really?", she asked**_

_**"Forever", he said.**_

_**She smiled at him and he kissed her.**_

_**-----------------------End Flashback----------------------**_

_This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path of life_

I can't believe him! Ino thought. She didn't have anything left anyways. Chouji was gone on a mission. Naruto she highly doubted he would miss her.

That night she went back to her house and packed some necessities and ran.

When she reached the outskirts of Leaf she camped. Ino heard ruffling in the forest she quickly got in a ready stance. There in front of her stood 4 sound ninjas.

"hello leaf Ninja", one of them said. Ino didn't say anything, she kept her guard up.

"What do you want", she finally said.

"to kill you", he said "if you agree it will only make your death faster and less painful."

"I'll fight", she said.

"Fine with us", they said and smiled.

_The smile when you tore me apart_

The battle began, Ino was doing quiet well until a kunai hit her in the leg and shoulder. She fell to the ground and closed her eyes excepting death. 'Not like anyone will miss me' were her last thoughts as she let the darkness swallow her.

----------------------------Present------------------------------

Ino was currently crying her heart out as Selene comforted her, reassuring her. Finally when Ino calmed down she gave her a smile and finished the song she was singing.

_You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end_

They looked at Hinata, she nodded.

"I guess it's my turn", she said.

And she began her story.

A/N: the song is **_angels bye Within Temptations._** please review. Thank you!


	3. Hinata's story

Authors note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Umm… If you don't like the name of my oc "SELENE" den I am open for ideas I guess.. Umm…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **Masashi Kishimoto does though. ) I only own my Oc **

'he he' inner thoughts

"he he" spoken words  
"**he he**" telepathic  
**_"hehe"_** time change or flashbacks

"_he he" _Lyrics

Betrayal of the highest standards

Hinata woke up and looked around her room. It was still dark outside. No one was up. She looked at the clock and it read 5:00. Perfect she thought. She went to take a quick shower and got dressed. The opening her window quietly, she activated her byakugan just in case someone saw her, and snuck out. She went to the forest, she usually trained there. When she finally arrived at her training ground, she immediately started to attack the tree with juken. She kept hitting the tree taking all her anger and frustration out on it.

_I did my best to please you  
But my best was never good enough  
Somehow you're only able to see  
All I am not  
_

"Why", she said quietly as she sunk to her knees and chocked out a sob.

"I try to be better stronger but it never helps. Naruto-kun is gone to he hasn't come back", she said to herself.

She stood up and went to the only place she could truly find peace. Her mothers grave.

When she arrived at it she sat down need her mothers grave and out the flowers she had bought on the stone. Hana Hyuuga it read.

"why did you have to go mom? Why?", Hinata sobbed. "you were the only one who stood up for me, the only one who believed me, loved me. You left me all alone."

_Did you ever look behind  
Aren't you afraid of the pieces you'll find  
I have failed you  
But you have failed me too_

She stared blankly at the grave as memories passed in her head.

_**-------------------------------flashback----------------------------**_

"**_mama", a chibi Hinata called to her mother who was in the garden._**

"**_hai Hinata what is it?", the kind woman asked._**

"**_does papa hate me? And why does everyone say I'm weak and useless?" asked the innocent child._**

"**_Ohh no Hinata your father doesn't hate you he's just in a lot of pressure right know. With the second branch and all, he loves you a lot." said the woman gently to the tearful Hinata who wa in her arms._**

**_Hinata nodded her head. The gentle woman wiped away the tears that were stained on the child's face._**

"**_Do you want to come help make some tea with mommy?, she asked_**

"**_Yea!" , exclaimed Hinata._**

**_The woman smiled gently as she took the child's hand and they walked towards the main house._**

--------------------------------**_Hinata a little older---------------------_**

"**_WEAK!", yelled Hiashi as he sent her flying with a kick to the stomach._**

_It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand  
Do you ever wonder if it's justified  
It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand_

_**Hinata was already being trained by Hiashi. She got back up and took a sloppy Juken stance and charged at her father. He dodged easily and punched her.**_

"**_That's enough for today", he said with a sigh and left._**

"**_Ohh dear!", exclaimed Hinata's mother as she ran to the small girl._**

"**_let me see those", she said kindly. Her mother being a top medic nin started healing Hinata's wounds._**

_In your life why didn't you ever try  
I close my eyes as I walk the thin line between love and hate_

"**_Let's go and play hmm??", She asked the small child, but the child just shook her head._**

"**_then come we will walk and mommy will show you something okay", said the woman._**

_**Hinata nodded her head. Her mother lead her to a room she ahd never seen before.**_

"**_ahhhh.. Here it is", she said as she took out a bunch of little rods and a scroll._**

"**_here", she said and handed the sticks to Hinata who looked confused._**

"**_they were what I used when I was young", said her mother " know I'm giving them to you. But don't let your father ever see them you will know when to use them. Until then hide them okay"_**

_**Hinata just nodded her head.**_

_**------------------------------------Hinata 3 years old------------------------**_

**_Hinata stood there as a black box was being lowered to the ground. Everyone's eyes were red and they looked sad. She held onto her fathers hand while her little sister was held by one of her aunts._**

_**She tugged her fathers sleeve. Everyone was wearing black. Even Hinata was in a small black Kimono making her look like her mother with her pale skin shinning against the black cloth.**_

"**_What", Hiashi said coldly giving Hinata a glare._**

"**_where is mama?", she asked a little afraid._**

"**_She's gone. Know be quiet" he said._**

**_It didn't take a long time for her to realize her mother was never going to come back_**

"**_She's dead", Hinata mumbled before she cried her self to sleep holding onto the sticks and scroll her mother gave her."_**

_**-----------------------------End Flash back-------------------------------**_

'I'll never forget that day' she told herself. As time went by it felt liked father hated me more and it grew.

_**----------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------**_

"**_hello little girl" a masked man said._**

_**Hinata felt herself being picked up. She tried to fight but it was no use. She watched helplessly as her home became further away. Then she remembered the sticks and scroll. Who would look after them? She bit the man and he dropped her. She quickly got into the juken stance and lunged at her kidnapper.**_

"**_Hinata-sama", her uncle yelled from behind her._**

_**A blur passed in front of her and the man went flying. She looked up to see her father he looked angry.**_

"**_take her home", he told his brother._**

_**Her uncle lifted her in his arms and ran.**_

_**----------------------------------End flash back------------------------------**_

'was that the only time I remember him actually caring for me' she thought sadly.

The sun began to rise and she quickly got up. Her father said he wanted to see her.

When she snuck back into her room. A maid walked in. She told Hinata to take a shower and that she had a kimono ready for her to wear.

When she came back the maid dressed her and she was off.

"You may go in now Hinata-sama", said the maid.

Hinata entered her fathers office waiting to hear him tell her how weak she was, and how much of a disappointment she is.

"father", she said.

"ahhh, Hinata I have decided to make your sister the head", he said simply.

"What?", she asked.

"silence I wasn't finished. You are too weak. Not even a jounin. Your cousin is better. Your sister surpasses you. There is no point. I should have put the seal on you but it's to late know.", he said "you will be just another member. I don't care what happens to. I don't even view you as my daughter. You are an insult to our name. Your mother would be ashamed.

_For the person with the same blood in his veins  
You show no regrets  
About all the things you did or said  
I have failed you  
But believe me you failed me too_

Hinata snapped 'how dare he!'

" I don't think you have the right to talk in behalf of my mother Hiashi-sama no disrespect I will leave know", was all she said before she left.

Hinata ran into her room the tears spilling down her eyes. The words hurt even though she acted like it didn't.

She quickly changed. She had a training session with her team today. Hinata slowly walked towards her destination and heard voices.

"aww man! Why do you even bother sensei? We all know Hinata's weak. She's just wasting our time and holding us back", came Kiba's obnoxious voice.

"come on you guys", came her sensei's voice.

"for once I agree with the idiot", came Shino's voice.

_It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand  
Do you ever wonder if it's justified  
It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand_

Hinata gasped 'was that what they really thought of her?'. She turned around and headed home.

Instead she trained with Neji. He didn't go easy on her at all. He almost killed her again. If her sister hadn't come in and saved her. She looked up to see her father give her a glare and leave.

" Hanabi-san thank you", said Hinata.

"I didn't do it for you", she said coldly "I did it because I didn't want dad to get in trouble you weakling"

With that she left. Hinata stood there alone. She got up. 'tonight' she decided 'I will leave'.

That night Hinata packed up her necessities and her mothers sticks and scroll. She quickly snuck out and was on her way. She neared the outskirts of leaf and stopped to camp.

As she cooked for herself. She activated her brakeman just incase. 'there' she thought as she saw a ruffle in a bush.

"come out", she ordered.

A bunch of bandits came out smiling at her.

"ahh come on little lady we'll be nice if you'll give us a piece of that-" he was cut of by another who knocked him across the head.

"give us your money and we may leave you without doing unnecessary things', one said. He seemed to be the leader.

Hinata closed her eyes 'worthless' 'useless' 'waste of time' all the harsh word rang through her head.

"No", she said.

_In your life why didn't you ever try  
It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand_

They attacked, Hinata managed to kill about 4 of them. She was doing fine until one of them grabbed her by the back and held a knife to her throat. She closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt nothing against her throat. She opened her eyes to see a woman in front of her. Hinata couldn't see her hand for they were doing seals at a fast speed.

"DIE", the women yelled.

A huge flash of white hit the men and the screamed.

She turned to Hinata and smiled.

---------------------------------Present-------------------------------------

Hinata and Ino were quietly listening the Selene as she finished of the song she was singing.

_Do you ever wonder if it's justified  
It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand  
Do you ever wonder if it's justified_

"and that's it", said Hinata.

'Hmm.. Those songs suit you girls well', thought Selene.

"well will you train us", Ino asked

"yea", said Selene "But there are something's you need to do before. That can wait. May I see those sticks of your Hinata?"

Hinata nodded and handed the sticks to her new sensei. She smiled and n lighting speed the sticks became a huge rod. The two girls looked in awe.

"your mother must have been strong", said Selene as she broke them apart again.

"you'll use these later", she said "but we have to leave know"

Ino and Hinata nodded. As they were doing that Selene attached a note to a Kunai and leapt in the air and sent it flying.

"lets go", she said.

They were of , running through the woods. What will come in their future only time will tell.

"interesting", said the owner of the red eyes as he dashed off.

A/N: the song is **_destroyed bye Within Temptations._** please review. Thank you!


	4. Naruto's back!

Authors note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Ahh I was late to church!! Damn I wont review for a long time cuz its my moms b-day tomorrow and I have a lot of art homework.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **Masashi Kishimoto does though. ) I only own my Oc **

'he he' inner thoughts

"he he" spoken words  
"**he he**" telepathic  
**_"hehe"_** time change or flashbacks

"_he he" _Lyrics

Betrayal of the highest standards 

Nara Shikamaru sighed, It had been 3 days that Ino had been officially missing. They had a meeting today with the Hokage. Since Naruto had come back she was probably going to tell them all about their disappearence. He looked up to see Temari his new girlfriend giving him a confused look.

"aww come on don't tell me you miss the tramp", she said.

"troublesome..", was all he said ad got up.

It was time, the meeting would start soon. He started on his way to the Hokage's tower. He turned around and waved to Temari.

"I've got to go, important meeting with the Hokage, later", he said

----------------------------------**at Hokage's Tower**----------------------------

Tsunade rubbed her throbbing head. 'I need a huge bottle of sake after this' she thought 'maybe 3 uhhh..'. She opened her eyes to see a tuff of blond hair. She twitched, Naruto had grown quite a bit. He now stood quiet tall had a more mature look but still had the childish nature, he wore new cloths as well black with and orange strip going along the side of the pants and sweater.

"When are they going be here, I can't wait", he exclaimed.

Tsunade couldn't help her self as a smile lit her face.

"soon", she replied.

A few minutes later the former rookie nin were there excluding 2 of course. First to arrive was Guy-sensei and a person who looked like his twin This of course was Lee.

"Hey Guy-sensei I never knew you had a brother!", yelled Naruto.

"Naruto my friend may your youth burn for a thousand years!", both Guy and Lee said doing their good guy pose.

"yea, I missed you guys too?..", replied Naruto.

"A Lee my youthful student let us celebrate!", yelled Guy.

"Guy-sensei", said Lee

"Lee"

"Guy-sensei"

"Lee"

And then a sunset appeared in the background, with a waterfall as Lee and Guy hugged tears streaming down their faces.

WACK

Both Guy and Lee were rubbing their head due to the face that Tenten had just arrived with Neji and saw their little Teacher student moment which she's seen over a billion times. It got tiered after a while so she would hit them on the head with a scroll when they went to far or annoyed her. She wore a three quarter sleeved Kimono like top and long pants. Neji who stood beside her was in usual Hyuga traditional cloths.

Next came Sakura and Sai, Sakura know wears a black body suit that is a shirt and short combo black boots and a skirt over the shorts part of the body suit. Sai had black hair and wore robs, he seem to carry scrolls and paint brushes.

"Hey Sakura long time no see!", yelled a happy Naruto.

Sakura hugged him immediately. Happy her team member was back safe and sound.

As Sakura introduced Naruto to Sai and Sai to Naruto. Shino and Kiba walked in.

"Hey Kiba!", yelled Naruto "who's that guy with you?"

Everyone was quiet. Kiba quickly broke in before things got ugly.

"uhh.. Naruto don't you remember Shino?", said Kiba.

Naruto's eyes grew big.

"Ohh hey Shino, sorry man! How you been?", asked Naruto with a chuckle while rubbing the back of his head.

Shino didn't say anything, but it was clear that he was obviously offended by the fact that Naruto didn't remember him but who could blame him? Shino now wears a grayish-green, hooded jacket over a black, high-collared, buttoned shirt similar to his old outfit he also carries a black pouch behind his back. Kiba how ever wears a leather jacket, he had let go of the fur coat; and a mesh shirt underneath. Naruto heard barking and went to the window to see a huge Akamaru.

"WOW! Akamaru is huge!", yelled Naruto.

"really?", said Kiba "I guess I haven't noticed"

Chouji and Shikamaru came in with Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei. Chouji know wears a red top and pants with armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs, his hair has grown longer and is more muscular. Shikamaru however wears a long black sleeve shirt with the vest many konah ninja's wear.

"Is everyone here?", asked Tsunade.

Just as she was finishing her sentence Jiraiya and Kakashi poofed in.

"good", she said giving the other Sanin a glare.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei!", yelled Naruto.

"Hi, Naruto. It's good to have you back", said Kakashi calmly.

"Hey I just noticed where's Ino and Hinata?", and oblivious Naruto asked.

Tsunade sighed, that bottle of sake seemed more and more appealing by the minute.

"well as everyone can see, I called this meeting not just for the return of Naruto but also the disappearances of Hinata and Ino", she said

Murmurs broke out amongst everyone. Some had surprised looks on theirs faces and had no idea why the two responsible nin would do anything like that. Some had guilty expressions on their faces, knowing exactly why the girls would run away.

"what happened?", asked Couji.

He looked at his best friend Shikamaru, he was her boyfriend after all. Shikamaru only had a guilty look on his face. Chouji's eyes narrowed.

"what did you do?", he asked.

Shikamaru seemed startled.

"I broke up with he-" he didn't get to finish because Chouji's fist had connected with his jaw sending him crashing against the wall.

"I'm gone, don't come looking for me", Chouji said

And before he left slamming the door he said "she really loved you and you broke her heart, I hope your proud of yourself Shikamaru because your actions may have caused a bigger problem."

"Maybe we should start with what happened?", Tsunade offered.

No one moved. Then Sakura broke down.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry..", she repeated over and over again.

"Why? Sakura.", asked Tsunade.

Sakura then went to tell the story of what happened between her and Ino how she told her their friendship was over and called her all those names.

Tsunade sighed she didn't even need to know why Hinata had run considering her father and family.

Suddenly a Kunai came crashing through Tsunade window embedding itself on her wall. Her eyes grew wide, the Kunai wasn't your normal Kunai it was in a specific design and a sign was engraved on one of the edges. Only one person used those Kunai's.

"Impossible", mumbled Tsunade.

"hey there's a note!", yelled and overly excited Naruto.

Tsunade tore the note of as Naruto tried to take the Kunai out of the wall and was unable to. Everyone tried but failed. Tsunade then went over an took it off.

"Cool! How did you do that baa-chan?" ,said Naruto

Tsunade's eye twitched at the nickname. She showed them how you had to grip it firmly, twist it, slightly slant it and jerk it out.

"I've never seen a kunai like this", said Tenten.

"because it's one of a kind", replied Tsunade.

"What does the note say?", asked Shikamaru

" There with me, don't' bother looking for them", she read.

"OUR YOUTHFUL FRIENDS HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!", yelled Lee "WHAT SHALL WE DO GUY SENSEI?!"

"WE WILL GO AFTER THEM WHEN HOKAGE-SAMA GIVES US THE ORDER LEE!", yelled Guy-sensei.

"no you wont", said Tsunade simply.

"What! Why not?!", yelled Shikamaru and Sakura at the same time.

"because I know who sent this and if she doesn't want to be found then she wont.", said Tsunade and sat back down.

"your dismissed", she said.

"you have to be kidding me. Our friends are gone and you expect us to just stay here and do nothing?", said Sakura

"Yes. You are the reasons they ran away right? I don't think they would want to see you right know.", said Tsunade.

Sakura looked away shamefully.

"baa-chan you said you knew who it was that sent the note. So who was it?" asked Naruto.

"my former student", said Tsunade and left she had enough and she felt the bottles of sake calling for her.

Everyone stood there shocked.

"but I thought I was her 2nd student after Shizune", said Sakura.

"guess not", said Kakashi softly.

Everyone left their separate ways.

A/N: Please review. Thank you! I'm soo lazy Don't worry next chapter we will see the new accesories Hinata and Ino get and their training will start to!!


	5. Change

Authors note: Hehe it's been a crazy day tomorrow I probably wont be updating because ill probably be to tiered! Lol school going to Recriotech pfftt merde…00 lol French damn them all!! Review please

Omg i just saw this really sad yugioh video maybe ill do a fic on it to.. hmm maybe.. Probably not im a rly lazy person :D.

P.s: I changed SELEN's name to Tsuki.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **Masashi Kishimoto does though. ) I only own my Oc **

'he he' inner thoughts

"he he" spoken words  
"**he he**" telepathic  
**_"hehe"_** time change or flashbacks

"_he he" _Lyrics

Betrayal of the highest standards

Tsuki, Ino and Hinata have been traveling for 2 days know and both girls had a good idea where they were headed, but their suspicions were confirmed when the forest started to thin out and tall grass was in view.

"where are we going", asked Ino hoping it wasn't where she thought they were going.

"If you think it's Suna then no.", Tsuki said.

Both girls let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, if they were headed to Suna then there would be problems because of the close ties with Konoha.

"we are going to Iwagakure!", she said excitedly.

Both girl stopped. They still had their Konoha head bands they would surly be attacked if they went their, they didn't have any alliance with konoha actually they started a war with Konoha before.

"Demo.. Tsuki-san we will surly be killed if we go, they will immediately know we are from Konoha from our forehead protectors", Said Hinata.

"Ohh yea I almost forgot about that", Tsuki said

"Here", she said giving both of them forehead protectors from Iwagakure. "put them on and give me your other forehead protector for know okay"

Both girls did as their new sensei said. Hinata put hers around her knee and

Ino out her around her left wrist.

Tsuki smiled at them and told them to hurry up as she ran ahead.

Hinata smiled 'Tsuki-san her smile seems so familiar' she thought sadly as she ran. A picture of a blond haired blue eyed boy popped in her head, Hinata's eyes grew big, 'could Tsuki-san be related to Naruto-kun?' 'No way' she told herself. No one new who Naruto's parents were or if he even had any siblings. Hinata looked to her right to see Ino, She seemed to be deem in thought so she didn't say anything. A silent tear fell from her eye and fell ' I'll miss you Naruto-kun'.

"Where almost their", they heard Tsuki-san yell.

Both girls quickened their pace. Tsuki stopped at the gates of Iwagakure. Two Shinobi were their. Both Ino and Hinata were nervous, but Tsuki didn't seem nervous at all she seemed excited?

"Hey Kira! Maki-san", she yelled. She showed them some papers and took both girls by the arm and led them in to the village. This was the first time both girls came here. Everything was rock and very beautiful. It wasn't anything like Konoha, Iwagakure was surrounded by mountains and their were lakes and hot springs. After Tsuki gave them the grand tour they went to eat.

"after were finished I want to take you to my favorite salon", she said

Ino and Hinata looked at Tsuki as if she was crazy.

"not to be rude but aren't you suppose to be training us?", asked Ino.

Tsuki didn't say anything, she led them to a beautifully furnished salon. The workers quickly sat Hinata and Ino down.

"your getting a make over, a new beginning", said Tsuki and left.

"So what do you want to do with your hair?", asked their stylists.

"short", said Hinata who's hair was know at mid-back.

Ino looked at her shocked. Ino own hair was long, very long it reached her knee's. But it also reminded her of all the good memories. 'Shikamaru loved my hair long' she thought.

"Short", Ino said and smirked 'to bad I don't care anymore.

The stylist went to work. After they were done both girls looked at their reflections pleased. Ino's hair was just touching her shoulders and were in layers her one long bang was separated into both sides of her face showing her beautiful eyes. Hinata had her hair cut shorter like her younger days but her hair was layered as well and the bangs that came from the front sides were long giving her an exotic look.

Tsuki came back and smiled at them, both girls looked shocked to see her.

"you guys look great!", she said.

After that both girls got the full spa experience. Tsuki had taken them to a shop that looked weird.

"Why are we here", asked Hinata.

"it's a piercing and a tattoo but its up to you if you want to get them or not", Tsuki said and left.

Hinata was hesitant.

" I don't think it's a good idea, Father would never approve of it", said Hinata.

"exactly why I'm doing it", said Ino boldly and went in.

Hinata followed.

'all my life I have been in the shadows of others' thought Ino as the man pierced her ears.

'father already disowned me' thought Hinata as the man pierced her ears.

'we are not doll's used for show, we are not perfect' they both thought as the tattoo was put on both girls upper left shoulder.

The tattoo was beautiful they didn't even tell the man what to do. He had asked them if they were with Tsuki and proceeded to pierce their ears. Now they both had 3 piercing on each ear. The tattoo was a sun and moon combined Ino's and Hinata's suns were both orange, yellow and gold but their moons colors were different. Hinata's had a dark blue outline and was silver with a bluish hue and Ino's had a dark purple outline and was also silver with a purplish hue. The sun and moon seem to inter twine with each other. But know both their ears and arms hurt.

They were given directions to where Tsuki was. They both came to the gates of what seemed to be a mansion. Hinata Knocked on the door. They came face to face with a woman that didn't look anything like their sensei.

"Ino! Hinata come in", the woman exclaimed and ran to what seemed to be the kitchen.

"umm.. Who are you?", asked Ino and Hinata.

"It's me Tsuki", said the woman.

"no way", said Ino.

The woman didn't look anything like the Tsuki-san they both new. This woman had the same silver Blond hair but it was cut short to just below her shoulders. Instead of the huge robs Tsuki-san wore this woman was wearing a dress that came to mid thigh. It looked like it was made out of bandages as but yet it would be impossible to make the bandages the way the dress was designed. It was sleeveless and had a deep neck showing the bansages she wore underneath. It wrapped itself around the chest like a corset but then loosened up and had two slits at each end of her legs to her waist. They could clearly see her bandages that were wrapped around her legs and arms .At the waist was a huge bow.

"yea I look different but so do you I bet no one from your village would recognize the two of you now", said Tsuki.

The girl smirked 'definitely Tsuki' both thought.

"Come on it time to eat", Their sensei said as she placed food on the table.

Dinner went by fast. When they were done and all the dishes were clean, Tsuki took them to a room.

"here", she said giving them to packages "go put them on"

Both girls nodded. Hinata and Ino refused to come out. The cloths were not what they were use to not at all. Tsuki proceeded into forcefully dragging them out. Both girls blushed.

"wow.. well you two look good", Tsuki said.

And it was true they did look good.

Ino's was wearing what seemed to start out as a Kimono until it reached the obi which was tied right under her chest, but then it ended at mid thigh and two slits ran at each side right up to the obi which was tied in a big bow at the back underneath she had shorts but you couldn't see them because they were covered by the bandages she had wrapped around her stomach. The bandages ended mid thigh as well. She has bandages wrapped around her lower arm and hands. The neck of the training kimono was in a deep "V" showing the bandages she had wrapped around her chest. She had her normal sandals on. Her hair was up with her bangs out. She looked beautiful, The Kimono was sleeveless,, purple with lavender petals and white designs, the obi was lavender.

Hinata's was a bit different hers also started out as a kimono until it reached the obi which was a light blue. The obi was also under her chest tied in a big bow at her back. The rest of the dress below the obi reached mid thigh and 2 slits ran at each side right up to the obi. She also had shorts, bandages that reached mid thigh and bandages around her lower arms. The neck of her training kimono was square but also deep showing the bandages wrapped around her chest. She had her bangs clipped back. Her normal sandals were on her feet. Her Kimono was sleeveless, dark blue with light blue petals and designs everywhere.

Tsuki smiled as she looked at both of them. She would make them powerful and great, help them in anyway she can but how they use their power will be up to them.

"time to go", Tsuki said.

"but-", started Ino.

" you wanted to start training right?", said Tsuki "where going to your first teacher"

They followed her outside. They ran until they were near the mountains. They were getting tiered and Tsuki could see it.

The girls watched as her hand performed hand signs.

"summoning: Beast spirits Hikari and Akuma", yelled Tsuki.

Two huge wolfs stood before them. Ino and Hinata rode on Hikari while Tsuki rode on Akuma. They were off.

A/N. Please review


	6. Nami

Authors note: rec sucked lol thanks for the reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **Masashi Kishimoto does though. ) I only own my Oc **

'he he' inner thoughts

"he he" spoken words  
"**he he**" telepathic  
**_"hehe"_** time change or flashbacks

"_he he" _Lyrics

Betrayal of the highest standards  


Ino was held on tight to the fur of Hikari as did Hinata. They looked at their sensei who was riding Akuma without even hold on. Both wolves were beautiful and big. Akuma about 4 meters tall and 6 meters long was pure black with silver eyes with golden irises. Hikari was smaller 3 meters tall and 5 meter long and was pure white with golden eyes and silver irises. Both were incredibly fast. They rode in silence.

"we are going to Kirigakure", Tsuki said. "you'll start your training there."

They reached what seemed to be the sea shore. Tsuki got off, Ino and Hinata also got off.

"Tsuki-san how are we suppose to get to the Kirigakure when we are here..", asked Hinata "and the Island is over there?"

Ino agreed with Hinata it was impossible to swim that far. The only way to get there was by boat which they didn't have.

Tsuki had a huge grin on her face. Akuma and Hikari disappeared.

"what happened to Akuma and Hikari?", asked Ino "why did you unsummon them?"

"because they can't get us to Kirigakure, but someone else can", said Tsuki.

The girls looked as their sensei did a bunch of hand signs in mere seconds.

"Summon: Ancient Dragon of Ice Kumaisu", yelled Tsuki.

Two pillars of blue light came from the floor and wound around Tsuki's body as it flew into the air. Ino and Hinata both covered their eyes because the light was too bright. When they opened their eyes, they were both amazed and afraid at what they saw. A huge dragon was above them. It was different shades of blue, but its piercing blue eyes stood out the most. It had scales and pointy razor sharp teeth. It looked like it took up the whole sky. It lowered itself and Tsuki jumped on it.

"come on you guys", she yelled.

Ino and Hinata jumped on a little afraid.

" NOW LET'S GO!", Tsuki yelled.

The dragon roared and took off towards Kirigakure. Ino and Hinata were amazed everything was beautiful from the sky. They soon landed. Tsuki unsummoned the dragon. She led Ino and Hinata to what looked like a mansion beside the ocean and forest was on the other side. They walked up to the front door and Tsuki knocked. After a few minutes the door opened to reveal a woman with short blue hair and ice blue eyes.

"Tsuki what a surprise", the woman said with a smile. "got yourself in to trouble and need help getting out?"

"Nami how could you think like that? of course not!", said Tsuki.

"well come in", said Nami.

When the entered the house they were led to the living room where they sat as Nami served tea.

"These are my new students", said Tsuki.

"ahh.. So I'm training them first eh?", said Nami.

"yup!", said Tsuki.

"okay then", Nami said.

Nami then turned to look at both Ino and Hinata. She shook her head.

"there's a lot of work", Nami said.

"I know but I believe they can be great", said Tsuki.

A smile crept onto Nami's face Tsuki had shown her the meaning of friendship and respect.

_**-------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------**_

_**A cold blunette walked along the road, people stared at her for she was known to be a genius, but had only a mother who worked all the time. A social outcast.**_

_**Nami sat down at her favorite tree and began to read a book. Until she lost the light from the sun. She looked up to see a bunch of kids with stones. She new these kids they always bother her. They were ready to hit her when they all fell down in pain. Nami looked back to see a blond with a sling in hand.**_

"**_leave her alone you idiots she didn't do anything to you! If I ever see you bothering her again ill teach you a lesson you'll never forget!", said the blond._**

_**The kids ran afraid of the crazy girl.**_

"**_are you okay! My name is Tsuki yours?", asked Tsuki._**

"**_what do you want? Me to do your homework? I could have handled that myself. Stay away from me" with that said Nami got up and left._**

_**Tsuki just followed her.**_

"**_wow you must not have a lot of friends", said Tsuki._**

**_A painful expression flashed across Nami's face._**

"**_What do you want!" Nami yelled_**

"**_simple to be friends", said Tsuki_**

"**_why? Haven't you heard of me? I'm a social outcast", tears were know running down Nami's face._**

**_Tsuki went up to the girl and hugged her. Nami stood their shocked she'd never been hugged before, she broke down in Tsuki's arms. Tsuki soothed her by rubbing her back and whispering soothing words to her._**

"**_don't worry we'll be friends from know on okay?", said Tsuki_**

"**_hai, my name is Nami"_**

_**Since then the girls have been the best of friends. Tsuki helped Nami make new friends. Nami felt happy for once in her life, she felt excepted.**_

-**_------------------------------------End flashback--------------------------_**

" so will you be staying?", asked Nami

"nah not me but they will", said Tsuki.

"bye", Nami said

"bye you guys take care", was the last thing she said.

Tsuki went into a bunch of hand seals.

"Shunshin no jutsu: Body flicker Technique" said Tsuki and she was gone.

------------------------------------------Konoha--------------------------------

A certain Uchiah had retuned to the village. Naruto had kept his promise in returing his friend. They were out of the hospital in a few days. Sasuke had to be monitored at all times and has to earn back everything he lost. Kakashi had brought everyone to a bar, to celebrate.

"our next singer", said the DJ.

A woman with silver blond hair and blue was on stage she was wearing a short kimono and her hair was up. Kakashi's eyes grew wide the female looked just like a girl he knew when he was younger. He waited for her to sing. To see if it was who he thought it was.

"this is for a special someone", said Tsuki and took the mike.

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru  
samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara  
_

_machi mo hito mo yume mo kaeteiku jikan ni  
tada sakaratteita  
kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto  
mada shiranakatta ne  
_

_kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa  
"akiramenaide" to itta_

tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru  
samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara  
setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera  
arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite

_kimi ga inai hibi ni zutto tachitomatta_  
_demo arukidashiteru  
kimi to wakachiatta dono guuzen nimo imi ga  
sou kanarazu atta  
_

_sorezore no yume wo kanaete mata meguriau toki  
guuzen wa unmei ni naru  
_

yabureta yakusoku sae mo chikai ni kaetanara  
_ano basho de deau toki ano koro no futari ni nareru kana?  
"yasashisa" ni niteiru natsukashii omokage  
_

_me wo tojite mieru kara te wo furezu arukoto wo shiru kara_

_asu ni hagurete kotae ga nanimo mienakute mo  
kimi ni au sono tame ni kasaneteku "kyou" to iu shinjitsu_

tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru  
samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omotta nara  
setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera  
arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite

Tsuki finished her song and left. Kakashi just stared 'Tsuki why are you back'

Tsuki stood atop the Konoha mountain with the Hokage's faces on it.

'where are you' she thought as she fingered the ring that was attached to a chain that was around her neck.

A/N: Review Please!! The song was **_"Reason"_** by **_Nami Tamaki_**


	7. meet at last

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **Masashi Kishimoto does though. ) I only own my Oc **

'he he' inner thoughts

"he he" spoken word  
"**he he**" telepathic  
**_"hehe"_** time change or flashbacks

"_he he" _Lyrics

Betrayal of the highest standards  


Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, Jiraiya and Tsunade stood up immediately. Everyone else was totally confused.

"Hey what's wrong baa-chan?", asked Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama why are you so tense?", asked Sakura.

"Shikamaru your sensei looks like he's seen a ghost", said Temari.

Immediately Tsunade ran out of the bar. Shizune ,Kakashi ,Asuma, Guy, and Jiraiya and everyone else followed her. Tsunade ran to the Hokage mountain. As everyone approached the mountain they could sense a powerful chakra ahead. Even Naruto was surprised at the amount of chakra.

Everyone came to a halt to see the girl who had been singing in the bar before. She was know wearing a dress that seemed to be made of bandages with slits on either side up to the bow around her waist. The girl seemed to notice their presence because she turned her head toward them.

" Baa-chan why are we here? It's just the singer from the bar", said Naruto quietly.

No one heard him though. It seemed like hours had past before Guy finally said something.

"Tsuki-san it's great to have you back!", said guy more normally.

"Guy-sensei who is she?" asked a curious Lee.

"she Lee was the beautiful flower of Kohona when I was younger", said Guy.

"Tsuki-san…", said Asuma

Kakashi just stared at the girl he once knew, she had become a woman know.

"how come we never heard of her?", asked both Anko and Kurenai

"because I left a long time ago, isn't that right Kakashi, Asuma, Guy? I'm surprised you even remembered me"

Tsuki finally noticed the older blond woman staring at her remorsefully with a black haired beauty next to her. 'Shizune has grown hmm.. Hag looks good to.'

"sorry Guy but I'm not here to stay", Tsuki said.

Guy's face seem to fall as she said those words. Kakashi remembered her well, after Obito died and Rin disappeared, he went on missions with her and some of the others. She was a great ninja and cook. She was the only one to ever defeat him. Anko and Kurenai seem to fume.

"Tsuki..-", started Tsunade.

Tsuki ignored her. She didn't even spare a glance at her. Instead she turned her attention to the pervert.

"Ero-sensei how you been?", asked Tsuki.

"you know the pervert?", asked Sai.

Tsuki finally looked at the rest. She spotted a pink haired nin. Tsuki walked up to Sakura. She looked her up and down. Sakura was getting angry, 'who does she think she is?' she thought.

"hmmm… you must be Sakura", said Tsuki flatly.

"yes", Sakura said.

"pfffttt.. I don't see why anyone would even bother….", mumbled Tsuki.

Sakura's eyes widened at the comment. She was about to retort but Tsuki moved on.

Next Tsuki spotted a lavender eyes boy. She smirked. 'a Hyuuga eh??' she thought.

"hmmm… tell me does Hiashi still act like he has a stick so far up his a-..", she was cut of by a cough.

Neji just stood there shocked anyone who say anything about Hiashi he was well known for his strength. Tsuki moved on she spotted Shino and Kiba.

" Inuzuka eh?? and a Aburame. Interesting.. Tell me how is Hana doing?", Tsuki asked.

"uhhh she's good", replied Kiba.

"hmm.. Let me guess Lee right?" Tsuki rolled her eyes as the kids eyes shone.

"YES how did you now Tsuki-san! I see your passionate spirit shines!", yelled Lee.

"hn", came the reply.

Tsuki scanned the rest of the people she knew who they were. 'Ahh Sasuke.. hmm.. And is that Sai? Interesting.'

"Uchiha eh?" Tsuki said and looked ay Sasuke straight in the eyes. "do you remember me?"

Sasuke just stared at her.

"I'll take that as a no", Tsuki replied.

"Ahh and you Temari?" she said "skank" she mumbled. "Shikamaru? I don't see anything special.. Pfftt"

Both Shikamaru and Temari looked shocked. Temari was getting angry.

"CHOUJI oh my god you soo adorable!!" ,yelled Tsuki and hugged the boy.

She skimmed again and her eyes landed on a bright blond whose eyes matched her own.Tsuki's eyes widened. She walked up to Naruto and ran a finger down his jaw line. She stepped back to take a good look ay him. 'I thought you were dead'. Anger no Rage filled Tsuki. She whipped around. Everyone watched as the 2 sannin's had a look of guilt and worry on their faces.

" YOU LIED TO ME!" Tsuki roared.

Naruto was confused with everyone else. Shizune seemed to know exactly what was going on. Kakashi, Asuma, Guy looked clueless.

" I-", replied Tsunade

"YOU WHAT?!??" asked Tsuki her voice dripped with venom.

"AND YOU", she pointed at Jiraiya. "You told me he died on a mission!"

Jiraiya didn't say anything.

Tsuki was beyond talking she lunged at Tsunade. Everyone's eyes widened as Tsunade didn't do anything to avoid the attack. Jiraiya quickly pushed her out of the was as he flew the other way barley missing the hit. Sakura immediately jumped to defend Tsunade as Shizune ran to Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"I'll fight you", Sakura said confidently.

"I'll kill you", Tsuki said coldly.

Sakura was a bit taken aback by her word but lunged at her anyways. Tsuki smirked ' she has a lot to learn' Tsuki evaded the attack easily. Instead using the momentum of the flip she roundhoused Sakura sending her flying. Sakura got back up shocked written all over her face. 'how does she have such strength I thought only me and Tsunade new how to do-' her thoughts were interrupted as Tsuki punched her in the face. As Sakura flew Tsuki jumped above her and kneed her in the gut.

Crack

Everyone heard the bones breaking. Tsunade quickly ran to the limp form of Sakura and started healing her. Tsuki just stood there glaring at Sakura.

Temari quickly stood before Tsunade and brought her fan out.

"why don't you take me on for size", she said

"this will be fun", said Tsuki. 'aww man but I promised Gaara-kun I wouldn't kill her. DAMN IT!!'

Temari sent a wave of air at Tsuki who easily jumped out of the way. Temari got angry. She went into a bunch of hand signs.

"summoning: Quick beheading dance 'Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai' " ,yelled Temari.

Tsuki smirked 'so that the way you wanna play eh?' Quickly she imagined the hand signs for her summoning in her head.

"Summoning: Ancient Phoenix Kasai", yelled Tsuki

Temari took her fan and whipped it, her attack in motion. Big mistake.

The land surrounding Tsuki broke and several beams of read light whipped around her body and formed atop her. The light was so bright everyone closed their eyes. When they opened their eyes everyone was shocked dead. There stood above Tsuki was a huge bird it was red and orange. White fire was surrounding it. It took up practically the whole sky.

Kasai sensed her master was in danger and looked to see an insignificant weasel coming at her with a scythe. She quickly flew down and breathed fire on the stupid thing. Temari watched in horror as her summon was burnt to crisp. Tsuki smirked. Kasai glared at everyone with her all knowing cold blue eyes.

"Calm down Kasai", chided Tsuki gently.

The huge bird closed her wings and watched from the sky, if any thing happened to her mistress she would kill.

Tsuki smirked, "I think that evens the odd don't you? Don't worry she wont attack. Let's fight"

Temari ran with her fan sending a gust of wind. What Tsuki did next surprised them all.

"RASENGAN!", she yelled as a wall of blue appeared in her hand but it was different there seemed to be another shield around the ball. Tsuki ran and hit Temari's fan and kicked her in the stomach 'bitch is lucky I'm in a good mood'

Temari's fan was broken into pieces, Temari herself wasn't in a better condition she was lying motionless on the floor. Shizune quickly ran to her and started to heal her.

"what going on!", yelled Tenten. "who are you?"

Tsunade walked up to them "Naruto She's"

"I don't nee you to tell him who I am", said Tsuki venomously.

Naruto looked at the woman who had the same eyes as him 'who are you'. Tsuki's eyes softened as she looked at Naruto.

"I'm your older sister Tsuki", she said.

Everything was quiet. Until Naruto charged at Tsuki with multiple clones.

"RASENGAN", he yelled

I knew this would happen Tsuki said. She made her own clones to counter attack Naruto's.

"RASENGAN", she yelled.

She grabbed Naruto's arm merging both blue balls which made them cancel each other out.

Naruto was still hugging her waist. Tsuki felt water on her shoulders. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Naruto. Everyone watched the sibling reunite.

"is it true Tsunade-sama?", asked Sasuke.

"yes", replied Jiraiya

"but how?", asked Sai.

"She left right after the nine tailed fox was sealed inside of Naruto. When she came back we told her Naruto was dead", said Tsunade.

Tsuki smiled as Naruto looked up at her. Kakashi watched Tsuki carefully a smile crept onto his face.

-----------------------------------With Hinata and Ino----------------------------

Nami came into the room and dumped 3 thick books each of Ino's and Hinata's beds.

"read", she simply said.

"this is our training?", asked Ino shocked.

"yes, tactics, formation, planning, and strategies.", Nami said.

She suddenly went into a bunch of hand seals.

"what did you do?", asked Hinata

"it's a simple jutsu if you don't finish reading at least 2 of these books you won't sleep until you do, so I suggest you get started", Nami said and left.

"I guess we should start", said Ino

_  
_Both girls started to read.

A/N: Review Please!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAH YES IMA ON SUGAR


	8. see you again, FIGHT!

Authors note: AHH my parents are cutting my internet :( don't worry I will update it when they will give it bak BAHH ITS NOT FAIRE!! Well enjoy the chapter cause it will be long because it the last one for a long time. I shal miss all my reader!! WAAAAAAAAA :'(

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **Masashi Kishimoto does though. ) I only own my Oc **

'he he' inner thoughts

"he he" spoken word  
"**he he**" telepathic / Demon  
**_"hehe"_** time change or flashbacks

"_he he" _Lyrics

Betrayal of the highest standards  


Tsuki and Naruto stared at each other. Everyone seemed shocked as what Naruto did next. He whipped a Kunai out and stabbed Tsuki with it, but Tsuki wasn't there. Naruto had stabbed a log. Tsuki came whizzing out of a tree. Bangs hiding her eyes, which were filled with tears threatening to fall. 'I should have known he wouldn't believe me, after all he's been through I cant blame him can I?' **'you've been through the same so don't blame yourself' **'thanks Kari' **'no problem kid'**

Tsuki ran to Kasai. She jumped on. **'go please', said Tsuki.** Kasai took flight. Everyone stared at what just happened. Tsunade came up to Naruto and smacked him upside the head.

"you idiot!", she yelled "why'd you do that?"

"She was lying! Did you actually expect me to believe that I had family?! I've always been alone and always will be!", yelled Naruto. "besides she hurt my friends."

Tsunade eyes narrowed at him.

"everyone I want you to catch her!", yelled Tsunade.

"what why? She could be after Naruto for all we know.", said Sasuke

"no, she would never harm him.", said Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, is she really his sister?", asked Tenten.

"yes, she is", said Tsunade "summoning: Katsuyu"

A huge blue and white slug appeared. Everyone got on except for Jiraiya and Naruto. Jiraiya looked at Naruto and nodded.

"summoning: Gamabunta", said Naruto.

The toad king himself appeared in front of Naruto and Jiraiya. They jumped on.

"let's go!" said Tsunade.

Tsuki wasn't far so they caught up easily.

"stop!", yelled Tsunade.

Tsuki looked back to see Katsuyu and Gamabunta right behind her. **'should I kill them?' asked Kasai. **

"no it's okay stop", said Tsuki.

Kasai did what her mistress told her to do and stopped. Kasai came face to face with Gamabunta and Katsuyu.

"ahh stupid toad and the slug. Great!.", said Kasai.

Everyone seemed to be confused at who was talking. Tsuki sighed.

"Kasai please", she said.

"Incompetent weaklings", Kasai said

Gamabunta was not pleased.

"stupid stuck up ancient warrior. pfftt..", he said "your just an over grown pigeon"

Kasai seethed the white flames surrounding her body exploded. Katsuyu and Gamabunta jumped back away from the harmful flames, slightly afraid.

"how come she isn't burning?", asked Kankuro, he had come with Temari. Gaara had stayed back to do some important work and said he would come when he was finished.

"because the summon would never harm the summoner", said Anko.

Anko went into a bunch of hand signs.

"summoning: Kusu", she yelled.

A huge blue snake appeared ready to attack. Tsuki smirked.

"why don't I make it even eh?", she asked in a mocking tone.

She quickly went through a sequence of hand seals in he head.

" Manda, Shika, Kumaisu", she yelled

Everyone watched as a huge deer appeared. Manda also appeared. But what caught their attention was the huge dragon who was many shades of blue. All the summoning looked at the people who were trying to capture their mistress with cold eyes.

"how did she.. I mean howw.. Soo manny summonings..", choked out Yamato who was looking quite astonishingly at the woman before him. She seem to be able to control 2 of the 4 ancient summonings and the other 2. He knew that it took a lot of chakra, no normal nin could summon so many creatures at once.

"she's a summoning nin", Kakashi said.

Gamabunta took out his kantana and attacked Kasai who Tsuki rode. What happened next surprised everyone even Gamabunta himself. There in front of everyone Manda had taken the blow. The power hungry snake who demands 100 sacrifices when he is summoned and flee when he is in danger just risked his life for someone.

"howw-…", started Anko. She had a contract with the snakes as well and knew what kind of manipulative creatures they were.

Tsuki didn't seem pleased at all, she was seething with rage. She viewed all her summonings as her friends and to hurt them was inexcusable. **'kari', she said 'hai ready whenever you are we'll teach them a lesson our style eh?' 'hai'**

"MANDA!", screamed Tsuki everyone watched at the sky grew dark and a silver light came across Tsuki's body. Her hair had changed to full silver and her eyes were gold with silver irises and red specks here and there, she looked totally different.

Tsunade gasped 'so she learned to merge?'

"what the-", said Yamato

"I see.. I don't understand why Tsuki doesn't want to kill you all but", said Kari "we will teach you a lesson!", they both said.

Everyone watched as she seemed to make her first move.

"forgive me Gamabunta", said a voice that sounded like Tsuki.

"Kumaisu! Kasai! Kill all the summonings!", yelled both.

"don't harm anyone though!", yelled Tsuki

"hai", both beast yelled.

The ancient beast attacked. Kumaisu shot sharp ice shaped spears at Katsuyu. Everyone jumped off. Tsunade quickly unsummond Katsuyu. Kasai didn't wait to attack Gamabunta who had insulted her she sent a wave of fire at him.

"Naruto unsummon him!", yelled Jiraiya.

"NO!", yelled Naruto

Tsuki's eyes widened. She jumped off of Kasai. Her eyes changed back to blue and her hair was silver blond again. Naruto's eyes widened as Tsuki jumped infront of him. "protection of 5" doing rapid hand signs in her head she held her hands up. A huge shield came up protecting Naruto and Gamabunta. Naruto quickly unsummoned Gamabunta. Tsuki fell to he floor. Everyone looked to see her hands bleeding.

'damn', thought Tsuki feeling the pain in her hands.

"I-", Naruto started.

Tsuki looked up at him with remorse filled eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I was. It was when you were 3 they said you had been killed by someone and I believed them. Goodbye otouto I will always love you. With that she brought her hand up performing some hand signs both Jiraiya and Kakashi knew well.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu", Tsuki said and was gone.

Naruto looked at his surroundings somehow he and everyone else were back at the hokage mountain.

"she left but also brought us back here so wouldn't be able to find her", said Tsunde

'I see you've mastered it' thoughts Tsunade 'I'm proud'

'I'll find you nee-san' thought Naruto.

----------------------------Hinata and Ino----------------------------

"finally!", said Ino

"lets go to bed", said Hinata and both girls went to sleep.

---------------------------by the sea shore-------------------------

2 woman stood by each other one had wave shoulder length aqua hair and gray eyes and the other had sandy blond hair and gray eyes.

The aqua haired woman was playing a violin and she stopped. She looked at the waves. The other woman put her hand on the aqua beauty's shoulder as they stood by the beach.

"she's got herself into trouble again", said the aqua haired woman.

"hai she always does", said the sandy blond woman.

"what will we do?", asked the aqua haired woman

"stand by her" replied the sandy haired woman.

------------------------------with Tsuki----------------------------------------

'damn I'm loosing chakra' Tsuki was running through the woods.

2 figures came in front of her and stooped. 'damn you' she thought as she let the darkness take her.

"we finally found her", said one of them

"..", the other said nothing.

One of the 2 figures took her into their arms and both figures ran into the woods. 'hold on' though the man as he looked at the woman in his arms. The chain around Tsuki's neck glistened revealing the ring.

A/N: Review Please!! Sorry this is the last time ill be updating so enjoy! UNTIL I GE TMY INTERNET BACK! DAMN


	9. remeber our love?

Authors note: They didn't!! woot woot!! Im gonna talk about Ino and Hnata in this chapter. I was just watchin I'll be missing you- p.diddy ft faith evans and 112. Old song but it brought back soo many memories . I lost someone when I was 10 on my birthday. I know how it feels. Thank you please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **Masashi Kishimoto does though. ) I only own my Oc **

'he he' inner thoughts

"he he" spoken word  
"**he he**" telepathic / Demon  
**_"hehe"_** time change or flashbacks

"_he he" _Lyrics

Betrayal of the highest standards  


Darkness was what Tsuki felt. She slowly opened her eyes to see she was in a room. She got up and saw the familiar cloak hung up near the door. She closed her eyes, she didn't want to deal with it. Tears slid down her face as memories surfaced.

_**-------------------------------flashaback------------------------------------**_

_**A lone girl sat near the back of the ninja academy. Today they would decide who would pass. The girl turned her head to look at the door as a bunch of yells and screams were heard. She shook her head and went back to gazing out the window.**_

"**_we love you Itachi!" and "marry me!" were heard as the Uchiah entered the class room._**

'**_weirdo's' thought Tsuki. 'its disturbing how they fawn over him, he could charge for abuse, he is younger then them. Bahh what do I care'_**

_**Itachi and Tsuki were the youngest in their class. Both prodigies.**_

"**_you have to pass the written test with at least a 65 but if you fail you can make it up by physical part of the test.", said the teacher_**

_**Groans were heard all around.**_

"**_ready start!", the teacher said._**

**_Tsuki finished her test and daydreamed out the window when she felt someone staring at her she looked below her to see Itachi staring at her. Tsuki raised an eyebrow as to say 'what are you looking at'. Itachi smirked and looked away. 'creep' thought Tsuki._**

"**_pencils down!", said the teacher. "now we start with the physical part. You all have to hit at least 20 out of the 50 targets make at least one clone, a replacement and to be able to turn oneself into someone else."_**

**_Tsuki smirked 'I cant wait I know who I'll be impersonating'. Itachi was before Tsuki so her plane would work beautifully._**

**_Itachi hit all 50 targets all the girls swooned and yelled. Tsuki hit all her targets as well. Next they had to make clones. Itachi make 5 clones of himself. Tsuki smirked 'shadow clone' she did the hand signs in her head. Five clones stood before her. Itachi and the teacher were both surprised, the teacher gave her a disapproving look but nodded her head while Itachi was confused. Itachi made a clone of himself and struck it with a Kunai, "poof" the kunai he sent was stuck on a log. Tsuki did the same as Itachi._**

"**_final part", the teacher said_**

'**_yes' thought Tsuki 'finally!' Itachi went up and did the hand signs "poof" he looked like the teacher._**

"**_next Tsuki", said the teacher._**

**_Tsuki went up and performed some hand signs. "poof". Everyone was quiet. Then someone random guy started laughing, some other guys joined in. The girls were glaring daggers at Tsuki. The teacher had a smirk on her face. Itachi had a shocked look on his face. Why you ask? _**

**_Well in front of the whole academy she had transformed her self into Itachi but this Itachi had on a short skirt with make up and was overly 'endowed' you could say in the front. The make up was made too look like a clown._**

"**_poof"_**

_**Tsuki was back to herself and had a huge grin on her face. Itachi smirked this girl was different from the others.**_

**_After_** **_everyone calmed down the teacher called everyone to get their forehead protectors._**

"**_now for you groups", she said and started to call out names._**

**_A lot of the fan girls were crying because they weren't on the same team as Itachi._**

"**_last team 7 Tsuki, Itachi and Koharu", she said._**

_**The group went to a bridge to meet with their sensei. A tall man with brown hair and hazel eyes appeared in front of them.**_

"**_I'm Shinji your new sensei!" the man said._**

_--------------------------------**few years later--------------------------------**_

"**_congratulations! Your all jounin now it up to you if you want to go to ANBU or the Black ops. Or you can just stay a jounin", said Shinji._**

_**Everyone nodded. As the years went by the 3 team mates were close. It was obvious to everyone that Tsuki and Itachi had a thing but the blond one would just brush it off as nothing.**_

**_Soon they all went into different fields. Itachi was in ANBU with Koharu while Tsuki was the chief interrogator's assistant and she also did some ANBU missions._**

_**---------------------------------Back with Tsuki------------------------------**_

'Then it all changed', thought Tsuki sadly. 'you killed everyone in your family and left'.

Itachi had come into the room and was staring at his team mate. How he wished they were back when they were younger. He watched as tears ran down her face. He turned his face too look out the window. How he remembered that day.

_**------------------------------Day Itachi killed his clan----------------------**_

"**_why?", asked Tsuki._**

"**_I wanted to test my strength", said Itachi._**

"**_will I see you again?", asked Tsuki._**

"**_no", he replied coldly and left._**

_**--------------------------------present----------------------------------------**_

Yes indeed that was the last time her saw her until.

"nock nock"

Itachi stood to get the door. The Akatsuki leader stood in front of him.

"how is she?", he asked

"she's okay", replied Itachi.

Tsuki had now opened her eyes and gotten up. She saw Itachi and the head of Akatsuki talking she brushed past them to the kitchen. Cooking always helped her feel better.

--------------------------------------dinner time-----------------------------------

"AHH TSUKI-SAN YOU ARE TOO GOOD, YEAH!", said Deidara tears running down his face as Tsuki put a plate full of food in font of him.

"for once the idiot is right", said Sasori.

"thank you", said Kisama.

She gave the rest their plates. She placed a plate in front of the leader and left to get the final plate.

"Kisama-san could you please give this to the person next to you", said Tsuki.

The air became thick. Everybody looked between Tsuki and Itachi.

"hai Tsuki-san", said Kisama and passed the plate to Itachi.

They started to eat. Tsuki turned to leave.

"TSuki-suhn whck anrnch chu eaching?", asked Deidara.

Everyone just stared at him.

"he means why aren't you eating Tsuki-san?" asked Sasori clearly disgusted at his partners lack of manners.

Tsuki smirked "I'm not hungry", she said and left.

----------------------------------**_after dinner-----------------------------------_**

"uhh guys don't you think we should look for her?", asked Deidara.

Itachi stood up and left he knew where to find her.

They all followed Itachi. They came to a clearing with a waterfall. All the members gasped. There in front of them stood Tsuki dancing on the water with her short Kimono outfit, her hair was out and she was singing.

Tsuki stopped as Itachi came into view. She new what to sing. Tears fell from her eyes as she closed them and started to sing.

_Kotoba mitsukerarezu_

_Omowazu fureta katasaki  
Kimi wa nan ni mo iwazu ni  
Tsumetaku furihodoku  
Hon no sensai na rokai kara  
Osanai ai wa kuzureteku  
Sonna kanashii kao wa mitaku nai_

Tsuki twirled around in the river as Itachi and the others watched.

Memories passed through Itachi's head. He had seen her dancing and singing in one of their missions as well.

_Yume sae nakushitemo  
Sono hohoemi dake sutenaide  
Kono mune kagayaite ite_

She stopped and looked at Itachi.

_Itsuka chikau bokura kono te de kizuku mirai wa  
Kanarazu kono basho de  
Kimi ga doko ni itatte  
Dakedo ima wa futari setsunaku sorashita hitomi  
Deaeru koto wo shinjite_

She jumped onto the land and started to twirl and sing again.

_Issho ni nagameta hoshizora  
Ikutsumo hikari nagarete ita  
Omoide wa mada kietari wa shinai_

Itachi took a step forward as Tsuki twirled near him. He took her hand and brought her close to him.

_Mimi wo sumashita nara  
Kuchibue de fuita ano uta no  
FUREEZU kikoehajimeru_

They danced. Tsuki sang her heart out. Itachi closed his eyes listening to her sweet voice he knew the song was meant for them both.

_Soshite sora no mukou kokoro ga egaku ashita wa  
Mo ichido ano basho de  
Kimi no tonari ni iyou  
Kitto bokura futari kore kara kakenukete yuku  
Hibi ni imi ga aru no nara_

They stopped dancing. Itachi looked into Tsuki's eyes as she sang. He gently caressed her cheek with his hand and wiped the tears away. Closer, closer he leaned in and captured her lip in a breath taking kiss. Everyone who was watching were shocked at the cold Uchiah's action. They pulled apart.

_Itsuka chikau bokura kono te de kizuku mirai wa  
Kanarazu kono basho de  
Kimi ga doko ni itatte  
Soshite sora no mukou kokoro ga egaku ashita wa  
Mo ichido ano basho de  
Kimi no tonari ni iyou  
Dakedo ima wa futari setsunaku sorashita hitomi  
Deaeru koto wo shinjite_

With that Tsuki rest her head on Itachi's shoulder as they watch the stars. She held the ring around her neck.

'I still believe your innocent. Come back to me' thought Tsuki.

A/N: Review Please!! **_'The song is Believe' _**by **Tamaki Nami**


	10. SUNA

Authors note: I have to thank tomboy14 for her review:D awww I was just thinking upon the fact that I made Tsuki and Naruto brother and sister. I have a little brother of my own and I would die for da little brat. I guess everyone has their weakness. I don't know what I'd do without him REAVIEW PLEASE.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **Masashi Kishimoto does though. ) I only own my Oc **

'he he' inner thoughts

"he he" spoken word  
"**he he**" telepathic / Demon  
**_"hehe"_** time change or flashbacks

"_he he" _Lyrics

Betrayal of the highest standards  


Ino and Hinata have been studying hard for the past 2 months. Nami hadn't gone easy on them because they were beginners, nope. She had given then 6- 12 books to read. Hinata and Ino were use to it by now. They were to put their newly acquired skills to the test. Nami had made a test with 50 questions and a physical test as well.

Hinata and Ino were eating breakfast.

"Tsuki will be coming back today, you will do your test in a hour so get ready", said Nami and put 2 more pancakes on both their plates.

"Ino are you ready?", asked Hinata

"yea ,we did study hard, I'm sure we can pass. If we want to become stronger we have to pass", said Ino.

Nami heard the girls and a smile graced her lips. How proud she was of both girls. They had become great with plans tactics and everything she had taught them they put to use during their training sessions. Both girls came in and put their plates into the sink and went upstairs to get ready. Nami washed the last of the plates.

Nami waited outside.

"you can come out", she said

Tsuki came out rubbing the back of her head with a foxy grin on her face.

"aww you caught me!", she said. "so trey are going to be tested today?"

"yea", said Nami.

"do you think they are ready?", asked Tsuki she new her friend well and she new that she didn't go easy on anyone.

"yes", said Nami "go hide or they'll see you"

"okay bye bye NANA-CHAAAAN", Tsuki said knowing very well her friend hated being called that.

Tsuki bounded off before Nami could kill her. Minutes later Hinata and Ino came outside with their weapon pouches on their right thighs.

"ready?", asked Nami

"Hai!", both girls said.

"okay then there's a scroll hidden in the woods you have to go get it there will be many obstacles in your way, but you have to do the written test first", Nami said while handing them both a test.

"Hinata ! Ino! Come on we're going inside", said Nami.

Ino and Hinata were both put into 2 different rooms.

'aww man this is hard', thought Ino 'I wonder if Hinata is having better luck then I am'

---------------------------with Hinata----------------------

'these questions are hard' thought Hinata 'It must have been easier for Ino'

--------------------------------back with Nami-------------------------------

Both girls walked into the room and gave their papers in. Nami smirked.

"well time for the other test", she said. "you have until 12:00pm to finish it, if you fail" she narrowed her eyes at them 'you will be punished.

Both girls gulped and nodded their heads they were off.

"BUHahahahahahahah.."

Nami sweat dropped as she watched the grown woman rolling on the floor laughing with tears in her eyes. But soon enough she was laughing and holding her sides.

Tsuki finally stopped laughing and said "oh my god Nami you actually scared them! They actually thought you would hurt them haha"

Nami shook her head. "let's go" she said

Tsuki nodded and both friends were off to see how the girls would deal with the obstacles.

'don't forget your purpose for what you are doing', thought Tsuki as both girls came into view.

-----------------------------with Hinata and Ino-----------------------------------

Hinata and Ino were both running. Hinata had activated her blood limit to help. She had spotted the scroll.

There were a few clones and stuff to defeat but they managed to get this far and the scroll was only a few years away.

"STOP!!", yelled Ino as a bunch of needles came fly at them in all directions.

If they didn't do anything, fast, they would die. Hinata quickly got into a familiar stance.

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms" yelled Hinata

Tsuki and Nami watched closely.

"great chakra control, she has potential to surpass that cousin of hers", Tsuki told Nami who nodded her head.

The attck was working but there was to many needles. Hinata thought of the options she had left 'maybe just maybe I can do it to'.

Quickly changing stance Hinata yelled "Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin" with that she protected herself and Ino. But both the girl didn't know that the needles were dipped in poison. As they last needle fell so did Hinata. Ino quickly ran to her friend.

"Hinata you okay?", asked Ino concerned.

"no, but go on without me Ino at least one of us have to pass, beside you are much stronger, promise me you'll become stronger." said Hinata her breathing shallow

"WHAT! Hell no Hinata stay with me, and if you think for a minute I would leave you your crazy we started this together and we end it together", said Ino putting a hand around Hinata's waist to support her and bounded off back to the mansion to get help.

"they failed", said Nami

"but all they had to do is get the scroll right? I think they passed", said Tsuki with a smirk

Nami raised an eyebrow at her but let it go. Both women ran toward the mansion.

-----------------------------At the Mansion----------------------------------

"I need help Hinata is hurt!", yelled Ino

Tsuki quickly ran over to them. Both girls were shocked to see her.

"lie her down", ordered Tsuki the medic nin in her surfacing.

Ino did as she was told. Tsuki quickly started to extract the poison in Hinata's body. Hinata lay sleeping on the couch.

"since you didn't finish the test you-", Nami was cut of by the door opening and another Ino standing there scroll in hand.

Nami's eyes grew fro an instant and then she smiled

"you both pass", she said calmly.

Hinata woke up to see 2 Ino's

"whatt?", she said

"we passed!", Ino said hugging her friend.

She took the scroll from her clone and it poofed.

"congratulations but this is only the beginning", said Tsuki. "I want you both to hold the paper I give you and channel your chakra into it okay?"

Both girls nodded. Both Ino and Hinata pumped their chakra into the paper. Both were surprised at what happened next. Ino's paper burnt to ashes and Hinata's was wet. Both girls were confused. They looked to Tsuki and Nami who had huge grins on their faces.

"what does this mean?", asked Hinata

"it means water is your affinity and fire is Ino's affinity, we will be working with that it will strengthen you and it's easier for me to train you when I know your strength's and weaknesses.", said Tsuki.

"oh, so we only have one affinity?", asked Ino

"I'll train you with wind as well, it will help you by expanding your flames and controlling them and for Hinata it will help her control water as well as make it into ice"

Both girls nodded. Nami seemed to look sad.

"why do you look sad Nami-san?", asked Hinata

Nami shook her head.

"come on you guys were going to your next teacher", said Tsuki.

"what!?", Ino said.

"your next teacher is in Suna don't worry I talked with Gaara an it's good ahh I forgot here are your Suna forehead protectors and these" Tsuki said giving both of them new weapon pouches "are where you put all your forehead protectors and weapons got it?"

Both Ino and Hinata nodded, Putting their forehead protectors on. Hinata and Ino both put theirs around her their lower forehead so it would seem like it was covering their eyes, both knew if anyone saw their eyes they would inform Konoha and they couldn't afford being caught.

"I like", said Tsuki "Summoning: Ancient phoenix Kasai"

Hinata and Ino both looked in awe at the beautiful bird before them. Tsuki and already jumped on and was motioning for them to get on. Both got on and were on their way to Suna.

------------------------------------Suna-----------------------------------------

Both girls saw the familiar desert come into view. They were both nervous. They didn't stop at the gates they kept going until the were on the opposite side of the gates of Suna. The got off and Tsuki unsummoned Kasai. They stood near what looked like a shrine. They walked up the stairs and saw a women dressed in priest cloths with dark violet black hair that reached her knees and violet eyes sweeping the floor. She stopped what she was doing and looked at them.

"Ahh Raye-chan! I have new student for you to train!", yelled Tsuki.

The woman rolled her eyes and hit Tsuki in the head with the broom.

"ouch what was that for?" asked Tsuki.

"for not visiting for almost a year! And now you drop by with 2 new studens? What am I suppose to do?!", yelled the woman

Tsuki smiled at her.

The woman seemed to give in. "fine",she said

The woman turned to Ino and Hinata her fierce violet eyes seem to bore into their souls.

"I will be teaching you patience and skill of stealth accuracy and more."

Both girls nodded.

"come in", Raye said "by the way I'm Raye"

"I'm Ino and this is Hinata", said Ino

The women smiled at them. They went inside.

A/N: Review Please!!


	11. Meet you again?

Authors note: thanks for the reviews:D ahhh yes I do have quiet a temper but ill make it simple for all those who don't like my story DON"T LIKE THEN DON"T READ, no one's forcing you. Yes and also I'm quite aware this could never happen in the Naruto anime I don't think I want it to. And no Tsuki is not invincible let me clear it up she can beat the rookie 9 because she has more experience she was trained by Tsunade and others. She got a hard life moving from place to place learning things ight? that's her life story. Bah OO it's not that I don't like people criticizing me I do it helps me make my story better but I don't like it when people jus say stupid things and it's the begging of the story ,maybe I'm gonna do something crazy?. anyways thank you for your reviews I will take your criticism and use it. I don't KNOW who MARY SUE is and I DON'T CARE. And people don't become stronger by a month it takes time don't worry in this chapter there will be Shika/Ino/Tem/Oc and Hin/Naru/Oc let's just say the girls gonna get revenge.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **Masashi Kishimoto does though. ) I only own my Oc **

'he he' inner thoughts

"he he" spoken word  
"**he he**" telepathic / Demon  
**_"hehe"_** time change or flashbacks

"_he he" _Lyrics

Betrayal of the highest standards  


It's been 3 moths know Ino and Hinata were steadily improving they both were masters at accuracy, throwing weapons sneaking up on people and strategies. They would train with their friends Hiroshi and Kaito. All four were close friends.

--------------------------Training ground-------------------------------

"ahh come on Ino can't we take a break?", whined Hiroshi.

"no", she said simply.

Since Ino wouldn't agree her went to the ever kind Hinata

"Hinata-chan can we PLEASE take a break?", Hiroshi practically begged.

Hinata sweat dropped and Ino glared at him.

"pathetic", said Kaito

"what was that loser? You wanna start something?", asked Hiroshi.

"why waste my time on you?", Kaito replied.

Both girls looked at the two boy. 'not again', they both thought. Yes both boys were extremely nice, "spoils you two way to much" as Raye says, and let's them get away with practically murder.

Hiroshi who had red hair and maroon eyes took out some scrolls ready to call his puppets out. Kaito who had reddish brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. They stood 6'1 and 6'0 both talle then the girls.

"fine you two take a break me and Hinata will train", said Ino

Both boys went and sat down and watched the girls spar.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and got into a fighting stance.

"GENTLE FIST", yelled Hinata charging at Ino.

'damn', thought Ino.

Hinata's hit Ino's arm closing the chakra point. Ino quickly jerked to the right avoiding another assault.

"Katon:Suijinheki: Fire release: fire encampment wall", yelled Ino as a wall of fire surrounded her body. Hinata stopped her attack barley inches away from the heat. Ino to the opportunity to jump up and take her bow she took an arrow and channeled her chakra into it. The arrow was in flames. Ino let the arrow go. Hinata looked up just in time to see the arrow.

"Water release: water dragon blast technique", yelled Hinata. The water dragon collided with the arrow creating a mini blast.

Both Hinata and Ino stood panting. Hinata took her bow and 10 arrows reading them she put her chakra into them and made them into ice.

"FIRE", she yelled. Sending the ice arrows toward Ino.

Ino took out what seemed to be a small boomerang pumping her chakra into she made it bigger. It was at lease 10 feet tall and 5 feet wide. She whipped it back and threw it with all her might the boomerang crushed the arrows and hit Hinata in the stomach sending her flying.

Hiroshi quickly ran to Hinata to see if she was okay. Hinata just brushed him off saying she was okay.

"I think that enough", came a voice.

They turned around to see Raye. "go out and have some fun your still very young besides I heard a bunch of cute shinobi have arrived today."

They nodded. Hinata and Ino went inside to quickly take a shower and out on some new bandages.

------------------------------ with Gaara-----------------------------------

Gaara stood there signing. In front of him stood Shikamaru who Temari was clinging to. Naruto, Sakura, the Uchiah, Sai, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Chouji, Kiba, Shino and their teachers.

"HEY Gaara buddy! How it been?" asked Naruto scratching the back of his head happy to see his friend.

"good", Gaara said.

"Gaara so can we all go to that club tonight?", asked Temari

"hn", came Gaara's reply.

"great let's go find something to wear", said Sakura.

The guys didn't seem to happy but nodded their heads. They left all going in different directions.

----------------------------------With Ino and Kaito-------------------------------

Ino and Kaito had gone to walk around the town maybe get a glimpse of the new shinobi. Hinata and Hiroshi had gone to grab a bit to eat at the local ramen store.

"Ooo Shika-kun isn't this one pretty?!", came and annoying voice.

Ino tensed up suddenly. Kaito noticed this and gave her a confused look. Ino jus shook her head, they kept walking as the voices became closer.

"troublesome.. its good", said a lazy shinobi we all know.

Ino looked shocked, it's been about 7 moths since she last saw Shikamaru. Kaito seemed to guess who the pineapple head was by the look on Ino's face. It held sadness regret pain and longing?. Kaito stopped and took Ino's hadn in his intertwining their fingers. Ino looked up at him shocked. He leaned down and whispered into her ear's word of reassurance.

"don't worry I'm with you, I wont let anything happen to you I promise", he said.

Ino smiled and nodded her head and they walked pass, both shinobi didn't notice them.

"Oh my god! This will look great for going to the club tonight don't you think so Sasuke-kun?", said the very familiar voice of Sakura.

Ino seemed to tense as she heard her former friends voice. A light squeeze from Kaito's hand made her at ease again.

Once they passed Shikamaru an the rest of the people with him, Ino felt like she could breath again. Unconsciously she leaned onto Kaito.

"you know", started Kaito. "there is a way for you to get back at that boyfriend of yours, I mean former boyfriend"

Ino raised and eyebrow, curious at what he had in mind. She knew both guys were vicious and unforgiving ,BAD and huge pranksters.

"yea? What?",asked Ino.

"well they did say there were going to a club and the best one is Kunai", he said

"yea and??..", urged Ino.

"we'll it's like this-", Kaito said telling her his plan.

Ino smiled they had to go find Hinata and the other birdbrain. They both went to find their friends unconsciously holding hands.

--------------------------with Hinata and Hiroshi-------------------------

"where should we go?", asked Hiroshi as he and Hinata both walked down the streets of Suna.

"hmm how about we go get some ramen?", asked Hinata.

"what ever you want hime", said Hiroshi knowing she would blush which she did.

They reached the ramen store to hear someone screaming. Hinata tensed up 'could it be', she thought and ran ahead to where the noise was. Hiroshi followed her confused.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONLY 5 BOWLS PER COUSTAMER?!", yelled one angry Naruto.

"sir we are sorry but those are the rules", said the manager

Hinata and Hiroshi sat down next to him. Hinata blushed deep red, 'Naruto-kun us handsome' she thought. They both ordered. Hinata ordered 5 bowl. Hiroshi raised an eyebrow at her. Surely she wasn't that hungry?. Hinata saw Hiroshi staring at her with a confused expression.

"it's for him not me", she said quietly

"ohh so this is your lover boy?", asked Hiroshi

Hinata blushed a deeper red and nodded her head. She quickly tightened the forehead protector around her eyes.

"excuse me but would you like some of my ramen? I ordered 5 I'm only going to eat one", said Hinata

Naruto stared at the very beautiful girl in front of him. Her hair was short layered and the side bangs that came from her ears were longer. She wore a kimono dress outfit.

"hello? Earth to you?", said Hiroshi.

Naruto snapped back to reality.

"ohh yea thank a lot umm..?", Naruto said.

"Hikari", said Hiroshi "her name is Hikari"

Hinata silently thanked Hiroshi for saving her.

"okay, thank you Hikari-san", said Naruto and ate his ramen.

By the time Naruto finished the last bowl Hinata and Hiroshi were finished and were about to leave when Hinata was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, she tensed.

"umm some friends of mine and I we're going to Kunai the club I was wondering if you would like to come, I mean both of you.", said Naruto

Hinata smiled Naruto actually asked her to go with him to the club well not technically but hey it was a start.

"sure", said Hinata

"we'll meet you at the club and you wouldn't mind if we brought some of our friends as well?", asked Hiroshi.

"nope", said Naruto.

They all went on their ways. Both sides happy that they met an old or in Naruto's case new friend.

-------------------------Back at the shrine---------------------------

Ino passed back and forth, she was soo excited about the plane, she couldn't wait until she told Hinata. Kaito just sat there staring at the sky. Finally Hiroshi and Hinata came into view. Ino practically jumped on her friend.

"Have I got news for you! Our old teammates are back in town we can get back at them a little.", said Ino

"yea I know Ino-chan", said Hinata "ano we saw Naruto and he invited us to the club"

"great! That means Neji will be there to?", said Ino

Hinata seemed to flinch at the mention of her cousins name.

"don't worry we're gonna show them we aren't the same people they knew", said Ino.

"how are we gonna do that?", asked Ino

"we'll in my case make Shikamaru jealous and in yours well just show you cousin that you aren't weak and I'm sure Naruto will be shocked to see you"

"Okay", said Hinata

"let's get ready!", said Ino dragging Hinata into the club.

Kaito and Hiroshi looked at each other an shrugged.

"might as well get dressed to", said Hiroshi.

Kaito just nodded.

--------------------------------At the club-----------------------------------

Naruto was wearing a black button down short with the top 3 buttons undone so you could see his black shirt underneath with black pants. The others were also wearing button down shirt the only exception was the color.

Shikamaru was wearing a dark violet almost black shirt, Sasuke wore a Dark blue shirt, Lee wore green, Neji wore white, Kiba wore red and Shino wore black as well. Gaara was in a deep maroon button down shirt.

Sakura wore a short pink shirt with a light pink tank top and a white coat on top of the tank top. Temari wore a black short tube dress that reached just and inch below her knee with a slit that reached her upper thigh showing off her legs. Tenten wore a simple short sleeved v neck dress that reached mid calf.

They were all sitting down waiting for Naruto's so called friends.

"they'll come I promise", Naruto said

"you sure you didn't imagine it dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"of course I didn't TEME!", yelled Naruto.

Hinata, Hiroshi, Kaito and Ino walked into the club, people looked at them as they passed by. Hinata wore a short kimono with a coat on top that reached just and inch below the dress which reached mid thigh. Her bangs were up revealing her eyes. She has little make up on, eye liner and some purple eye shadow to match her dress to finish it off she out on some clear lip gloss. Ino on the other hand wore a light lilac colored Kimono which screamed "look at me" it had a v neck line that didn't give out to much but just enough to look good. Her kimono reached mid thigh as well but wasn't tight like Hinata's instead her's had to slits about 2 inches going up either side of the leg, her hair was up and her bangs were out. She had light purple eye shadow that became darker on with some clear lip gloss. Instead of obi's both girls had a thin ribbon tied around their waist.

Hiroshi wore a black shirt and Kaito wore a dark purple shirt, they both wore black pants.

As they reached the table they could hear Naruto screaming.

"hello", Kaito said

"who are you?", asked Sai who wore all black.

"sorry it's my friend", said Hiroshi.

"where's Hikari?", asked Naruto.

"my name isn't Hikari it's Hinata", said Hinata as she came from behind Hiroshi.

Everyone stared in half shock and awe at the girl in front of them she was totally different.

"Hinata! There you are", said a blond who came behind Kaito.

Shikamaru's eyes widened he knew that voice well. 'Ino?", he thought. Ino smirked.

Everyone looked at the girls.

"Ino is that you?", asked Sakura.

Ino ignored her and went to Chouji, who was in a chocolate brown shirt and black pants. She hugged him.

"Ino?", asked Chouji

"I missed you Chouji", said Ino honestly she did miss him.

A song started to play, Ino and Hinata smirked. Kaito and Hiroshi went to them and asked them to dance.

_is it going is it going is it going is it going? _

_I don't know what you're looking for _

"sure", they both said.

Ino and Kaito were dancing. Shikamaru watched angrily as Kaito's hands were on Ino's hips and they were dancing close with fast moves.

_I'm the type of girl that'll look you dead in the eye (eye)_

_I'm real as they come if you don't know why im fly-y-y-y-y _

_seen ya try to switch it up but girl you ain't got to_

_I'm the wonderwoman let me go get my ropes _

Naruto watched as Hiroshi and Hinata danced a little bit away from each other, not like Ino and Kaito. What Naruto did next surprised everyone. He went up to Hinata and took her hand to dance.

_I'm a supermodel and mummy, si mummy_

_amnesty international got bankrupt (im on top, on lock) _

_you love my ass and my abs and the video called promiscuous _

_my style is miticulous-s-s-s-s _

Hinata and Naruto were dancing. 'my dream is coming true', thought Hinata as they swayed to the music.

_if you see us in the club we'll be acting real nice _

_if you see us on the floor you'll be watchin all night _

_we ain't here to hurt nobody _

_so give it to me give it to me give it to me wanna see you work your body so give it to me give it to me give it to me_

Hinata was pulled away from Naruto by Ino. Ino and Hinata started to dance. Temari had asked Shikamaru to dance but he refused. In stead he watched Ino.

_when timbo is in the party everbody put up their hands_

_I get a half a mill for my beats you get a couple grand-d-d-d-d_

_never gonna see the day that I ain't got the upper hand _

_I'm respected from californ.i.a. way down to japan _

_I'm a real producer and you just the piano man _

Sakura, Sasuke and everyone else was dancing as well.

_if you see us in the club we'll be acting real nice _

_if you see us on the floor you'll be watchin all night _

_we ain't here to hurt nobody _

_so give it to me give it to me give it to me _

_wanna see you work your body _

_so give it to me give it to me give it to me_

Naruto went back to dancing with Hinata.

_Could you speak up and stop the mumbling_

_I don't think you're getting clear._

_Sitting on the top it's hard to hear you from way up here. _

_I saw you tryin to act cute on tv just let me clear the air._

_We missed you on the charts last week_

"ready for last phase?", whispered Kaito into Ino's ears. Ino nodded. They danced close to each other and just when Ino was sure Shikamaru could see her she tilted her head up, slowly but surly Kaito brought his head down and their lips touched in a sweet kiss.

_Damn that's right, you wasn't there._

_If sexy never left, then why's everybody on my shi it it? _

_Don't hate on me just because you didn't come up with it. _

_So if you see us in the club go on and walk the other way _

_Cuz our run will never be over; not at least until we say_

Shikamaru's eyes widened he was seeing red. 'how could she?' he thought 'well you did the same thing to her it's only fair' 'shut up who are you?' 'I'm you idiot' 'whatever just shut up troublesome.'

_If you see us in the club we'll be acting real nice_

_if you see us on the floor you'll be watchin all night _

_we ain't here to hurt nobody _

_so give it to me give it to me give it to me_

_wanna see you work your body _

_so give it to me give it to me give it to me _

When Shikamaru looked back Ino and Kaito were gone.

"you think it worked?", asked Ino

"for sure!", said Kaito

Naruto was gazing into Hinata's eyes. Slowly but surely their face began to come closer. And their lips met. Hinata pulled back but then Naruto pulled her back and captured her in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and he placed his hands on her waist.

Hinata suddenly realized that Ino wasn't there. 'she left without me! I'm going to kill her'

"Naruto-kun I have to go now", said Hinata

"why? When will I see you again?", Naruto asked desperately to keep her.

"I don't know". she said and brushed her lips against his for one last time before disappearing.

--------------------------------out side---------------------------------

"so Hinata enjoy tonight?", asked Ino

"yup and you?", Hinata asked

"great", replied Ino with a smile.

They all went home.

---------------------------Some where in a cave--------------------------------

'Whip'

'punch'

'slap'

Tsuki lay there hanging bleeding and beaten. Her hand and legs were tied to chains. A woman with black eyes and black hair store at the woman in front of her.

"tell us what we need to know!", yelled the woman

Tsuki just lay there motionless.

"fine then have it your way", the woman said

She took out a needle filled with light blue liquid and injected into Tsuki's body. Tsuki felt the affect of the substance as she fell into darkness.

"He said not to kill her", a man said

"I didn't", the woman said

'Tsuki you will give us what we want', thought the woman.

A/N: please Review! Song is Give it to me by Timbaland ft Nelly Furtado and Justin Timberlake. Sorry if I seemed angry at the beginning but it was getting annoying with the complaints and Mary Sue I will still use your criticism though :D


	12. truth

Authors note: HEYY!!!! Long time ehh everyone!!! Finally exams are over and all that crap ), I decided to write you today cause tomorrow I'm gonna be to tiered, a lot of thinggs have changed sadly! O well I'll probably update on Saturday! Anyways 1 3 you!! ) hope you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc )

'he he' inner thoughts

"he he" spoken words  
"**he he**" telepathic  
_**"hehe"**_ time change or flashbacks

Betrayal of the highest standards 

The sunshine poured through the window of a small, cozy room. Laying there were two slender forms. One had light blonde and the other had dark strands of hair falling on her face. Suddenly the door opened , Raye stood there panting.

"get up both of you NOW!", she yelled.

Both girls jumped up, and were wide awake in seconds. They looked at their current sensei's frightened face.

"why are our bags packed?" asked Hinata, who had noticed that both her bags and Ino's were packed and ready to go.

"no time to explain, I'm sending you off to Kumogakure.", said Raye in a hurry. She pulled both girls up.

"but Rye will teach us, why isn't sensei here? Who's going to be our new teacher?" asked Ino as she was pushed to the steps of the shrine.

Raye didn't answer her, both girls had no time to see what Raye did, but behold before there eyes , a huge bird had appeared. Both girls sweat dropped.

Raye looked at both girls and smiled they had come a long way. She would miss them but there were more important matters at hand. Both girls noticed Raye's face become grim.

"I'll miss you both take care I don't know if I'll ever see you again, but promise me you'll live, love and remember never regret!", with that said she hoisted both bags on the bird.

Ino and Hinata jumped on the bird.

"GO! GO to Kumogakure!", said Raye as the bird took flight.

Both Hinata's and Ino's eyes widened. Hinata started to shake, 'they're the reason why there was so much hate in my family', thought Hinata as she remembered her uncle leaving, he had patted her head on his way out.

"Ino we cant go! We have to turn around now! No we can't", Hinata started to yell.

Ino was quiet, 'maybe this really isn't such a good idea.' Suddenly a noise caught both their attention. Both girls blushed and coughed.

"maybe we can discuses it over breakfast?", asked Ino.

Hinata just nodded, they both opened their bags and found two sandwiches each. Hinata's eye caught a piece of paper and she picked it up.

"Ino, I think Raye left us a note. We should read it together", said Hinata

Ino moved over to sit next to Hinata as she opened the letter. Both girls eyes widened at what they read.

_Dear Ino and Hinata_

_I know that you have had friction between your village and Kumogakure_. _Especially you Hinata, but you have to understand that your new teacher will help you, my bird will take you straight to her cottage._

_The reason I rushed you in the morning is because, a dangerous situation has arises and I could never let you get hurt. Your forhead protector are in your bags. I have paked enough supplies for your trip there._

_Take care_

_Raye_

"I wonder what the dangerous situation is", said Ino.

"only she knows", said Hinata "shall we eat?"

"yea", said Ino

"Itadakimasu", said both girls as they started to eat.

----------------------------------With Raye----------------------------------------

Hiroshi and Kaito were both walking to the shrine. They walked in on Raye with a packed bag and a kimono like dress with long sleeves and slits on both sides of her dress.

"wow, where are you going?" asked Hiroshi

"I can't talk about it but I want you to take care of the shrine if I don't come back okay?", said Raye

"okay but-", Kaito never got to finish his sentence, Raye had disappeared.

-----------------------------outskirts of Sand----------------------------------

"I'm coming Tsuki hang on", whispered Raye to the wind as she ran.

_**---------------------------night before------------------------------------**_

_**Raye was sweeping the stairs when a mouse caught her eye, 'yes this was no ordinary mouse this was-', she was cut of from her thoughts as the mouse jumped up to her shoulder and dropped a scroll into her hands.**_

_**Raye unrolled the scroll, as she read the contents of the scroll her eyes widened, she quickly ran inside and started to prepare.**_

'_**I can't believe it, all the stupid things she could have done this idiot UHGGG!!', she thought**_

_**To Raye**_

_**Tsuki has been captured by you know who and that snake thing what was his name again, forgot is helping so is the stupid brat his apprentice sakuseke? I think it was I forgot anyways nami was already informed. I think the best thing for you to do is send to girls off to Kumogakure. We'll meet near the heart.**_

_**Be waiting**_

_**Moyo**_

_**P.S sorry its messy I was in a hurry.**_

_**Raye shook her head, that Moyo never proper, so wild no wonder she left to discover the world at 12.**_

'_**If she's as strong as she was last time we need more help' thought Raye as she packed**_

----------------------------------With Tsuki----------------------------------------

The woman store at Tsuki with fierce eyes. Behind her Orochimaru and Sasuke were watching the two women.

Tsuki looked at her old friend with saddened eyes 'what happened to you?' she kept thinking.

"tell us what we want to know", yelled the women and slapped Tsuki.

Tsuki's face whipped to the left, a smile crept to her face. This enraged the woman even more.

"No, I already told you I have no clue, and can you please release this chains I think my writs are bruised.", said Tsuki

Orochimaru smiled, Sasuke stood behind him watching Tsuki closely 'she reminds me so much of the dobe' thought Sasuke. He walked up to the women and grabbed the hand she was reading to hit Tsuki with. Everyone in the room was quiet. Tsuki just looked at the him and raised an eyebrow.

"that's enough, I told you we need her alive.", said Sasuke

The woman jerked her hand away from Sasuke's grasp and walked away.

"I don't trust her" said Sasuke

"hmmm we will see", said Orochimaru

"wait, I thought you.., I'm sure I saw you at Suna", said Tsuki

Sasuke walked out of the room, Orochimaru followed behind him.

"she knows to much", said Sasuke

"do you think those fools actually believe it's you? I guess Kiro is doing a better job than we thought impersonating you", said Orochimaru

Sasuke left without a word, Orochimaru watched as he walked away 'soon that body my dear Sasuke will be mine'.

In the room Tsuki sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned against the cold wall behind her. 'I don't know how much more of this I can take' she thought before closing her eyes to the darkness.

-----------------------------------Akatsuki---------------------------------------

" I have gathered you all because I have a very important mission for you", said the leader

" it seems that someone with vital information has been captured, I want that person brought back to me. But there is also this other thing…"

This caught everyone's attention.

"Let me explain"

A/N: So what do you think? It's been long I'm trying to get back into things so yea, Please Review! ) Thanks


	13. Ino's trial

Authors note: I'm back as promised with a lot of twists there will be a lot of Hinata and Ino in the next few chapters, also the Exams are coming up a lot of fighting there ) questions will also be answered )

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc )

'he he' inner thoughts

"he he" spoken words  
"**he he**" telepathic  
_**"hehe"**_ time change or flashbacks

Betrayal of the highest standards 

Sasuke was walking along the corridor when his eyes caught a strand of silver hair. His eyes turned into slits, in seconds he was in front of his former sensei. Kakashi looked at his former student , no expression on his face.

"I knew that wasn't you when you came back to the village", said Kakashi with a smile on his face.

"I knew it wouldn't fool you, what are you doing here", said Sasuke

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "I'm visiting a friend", he said simply

Sasuke turned around and started walking back the way he came, he stopped for a second.

"she's in the third room", he said and threw Kakashi a key.

"don't think I'm helping you, I'm just tired of that other hag always going crazy, Now go before I have to kill you", said Sasuke and walked away."consider me letting you go without killing you payment for teaching me chidori"

Kakashi didn't waste any time and went to the third room. There before his eyes Tsuki lay unconscious, he shook his head and unlocked the chains that held her. He took her into his arms and started to run. Once he was outside he got a good look at her condition.

"shit", said Kakashi, if he didn't get her help soon she would defiantly die.

Tsuki opened her eyes slightly and saw a sharingan eye swirling.

"Itachi", she whispered before falling unconscious again.

Kakashi heard her, and shook his head, 'if I keep this pace I can get to Konoha by night fall', thought Kakashi.

-----------------------With Ino and Hinata--------------------------------

It had been a few days already, Ino and Hinata had gotten to know each other by passing the time with a game of truth or dare. Now they were quiet, as the border of their new home was appearing.

"were almost there", said Ino breaking the silence

"hai", said Hinata

Suddenly the bird started to fly faster, Ino and Hinata both held on to each other not to fall of. The bird came to a stop and landed on the ground, Hinata and Ino both stumbled off and fell to the ground with a thud. Ino quickly got up and was about to hit the bird when Hinata stopped her.

"Hinata let me go, this stupid bird almost got us both killed", yelled Ino

"Uhh I see Tsuki sent me a bunch of low life rude brats", said a voice

Both Ino and Hinata turned there heads towards the voice, in front of them stood a woman with a long skirt that had a slit up to the hip and a tight tank top. Her hair was in a messy bun at the nap of her neck, but her golden eyes were what caught their attention.

Hinata quickly let go of Ino and bend down half way "hello sensei", she said.

Ino just stood there looking at Hinata, in seconds Ino was bent to, Hinata had pulled her down by her head.

"we are sorry for our rudeness", said Hinata

They both looked up when they heard laughter. The woman was laughing at them. 'how rude' thought Ino standing straight and bringing Hinata up with her.

"come on let's get you settled my name is Rika", said the women with a sigh.

Both girls followed her to a huge house. When the girls entered they were shown to two rooms that were attached by a door that was accessible by both girls.

"Put your bags down and come out back, don't forget to put your new forehead protectors on, your not in Suna anymore.", said Rika and left.

Hinata and Ino unpacked, Hinata tied her headband around her waist, Ino tied it around her waist as well. They walked to the training ground which was a wide place with tree's on one side rocks and the ocean on the other side.

"it's beautiful isn't It Ino-san?" said Hinata

"it is", said Ino

They turned around when they heard footsteps approaching. Walking towards them were two shadows, as the shadows drew closer one disappeared. The other kept coming, when the shadow was close enough the girls saw that it was Rika.

"hello Rika-san", said Hinata who was wearing her old cloths she use to wear when she lived in Konoha.

"Hello sensei", said Ino who was also wearing the same cloths as the ones she wore when she lived in Konoha.

Rika looked at both Ino and Hinata and smiled 'they have no idea what they're going to go through' she thought as her eyes landed on Ino.

"Ino I think I'm going to start with you, it's a special kind of training", said Rika "it will test your brain and combat skills. We'll see if there is any change or if your still the same worthless Ino you were"

Ino blinked twice 'what the hell is going on I thought I heard Sakura's voice' thought Ino as she rubbed her eyes. She looked around Hinata and Rika were no where to be seen. She started to walk around and call out there names but there was no answer. Suddenly Ino heard some rustling in a near by bush and launched a Kunai.

"come out I know you're there!", yelled Ino.

Ino's eyes became large when Sakura jumped out of the bush. 'what the hell' thought Ino.

"hello Ino pig, I've come here to kill you since you betrayed Konoha", said Sakura and took out 3 shuriken and attacked Ino with them. Ino jumped out of the way and took out a few shuriken and kunai, jumping high above Sakura Ino threw them at her. Sakura back flipped avoiding the weapons.

Sakura charged at Ino punching her in the face. Ino went flying to a tree. 'damn she's strong' thought Ino. Sakura didn't waste any time and started to attack her again. She sent a kick at Ino.

"not this time", said Ino and grabbed Sakura's leg using the power of the kick she managed to bash Sakura against a rock.

Sakura got up and healed her broken arm "well Ino I didn't think you had it in you to actually hit me", said Sakura

Ino didn't waste anytime and kicked Sakura in the stomach, as she drew back to hit Sakura a chibi version of her and Sakura popped up in Ino's head, automatically her fist straightened out and instead she slapped Sakura hard in the face.

'why can't I hit her', thought Ino with tears in her eyes.

"bad move Ino", said Sakura as she threw a kunai.

Ino looked down at her leg which had the Kunai in it, 'I've got to fight back no matter what' thought Ino.

_**---------------------------------flashback------------------------------------**_

"_**I don't think we should be friends anymore"**_

"_**why?"**_

"_**you're taking up my time, with Tsunade-san. I need to train"**_

"_**we'll then okay, but why can't we be friends?"**_

"_**you don't have a good name, remember Konoha biggest whore"**_

------------------------------------present-------------------------------------

"well I guess I'll just have to show her what this whore can do", said Ino watching as Sakura ran at her full speed.

Ino did some hand signs "Shinranshin no Jutsu" .

Sakura was thrown of to the side. She was holding her head. 'good, this will give me enough time to make a plan' thought Ino. She jumped up onto a tree and started to jump from tree to tree.

---------------------------With Rika and Hinata-------------------------------

Hinata was freaking out, her friend was acting as if she was crazy.

"Rika-san what happened to Ino, she seems to be g etting hurt and fighting the air", yelled Hinata frantically

"don't worry, it's a genjutsu , I just wanted to see if she can channel her emotions to increase her attacks or be weak and die", said Rika

Hinata's eyes began to grow larger as she heard her sensei say those words.

Her eyes followed her friend as she disappeared into the woods.

-----------------------------With Ino----------------------------------------

"Finally a clearing", said Ino and stopped.

Sakura arrived in a few minutes with a wicked smile on her face.

"Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu", she yelled attacking Ino, a huge explosion went off.

Ino had jumped away just in time. She quickly took out a small boomerang.

"haha Ino-pig you've got to be kidding me, your going to hurt me with that thing-", Sakura didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.

Ino had pumped her chakra into her boomerang and had launched it at Sakura. The small boomerang had become huge and hit Sakura straight on.

Ino looked at the place Sakura had been, it was empty. The last attack had taken a lot out of her and she fell to her knees, tears falling down her cheeks.

Ino brought her hands together "Kai", she said, and fell to the ground.

'if I can't defeat a mere illusion how can I fight' thought Ino as she closed her eyes.

---------------------------with Rika and Hinata---------------------------------

Hinata saw Ino hit the floor, she immediately ran towards her friend. A kunai whipped passed her, missing her face by mere centimeters. She turned around to see Rika.

"now your turn Hinata", said Rika

Hinata's eyes held fear.

"nnnooo please-e", she stammered.

------------------------------In Konoha------------------------------------

Kakashi had reached the gates of Konoha, as he entered he didn't show his identification, instead ran to the Hospital, where he new Tsunade would be.

Kakashi arrived at the hospital yelling. Tsunade had a bottle of sake in her hands 'what is that bozo yelling about' she thought.

She walked into the room and saw Anko looking at someone and yelling at the nurses. Tsunade walked in and looked at the patient. Her heart stopped, she turned around to Kakashi.

"you better have a damn good reason!", she yelled "get out"

She quickly ran to the patient.

"Give me space", she ordered

She started healing the patient 'hang in there' she thought.

-------------------------------with Kakashi------------------------------------

"I'm screwed", thought Kakashi afraid of what Tsunade would do to him.

He took out a Icha Icha Paradise and started to read, waiting for any news on Tsuki's condition.

A/N: Well please Review! Thanks )


	14. Hinata's Trial

Authors note: It's fathers day!! Woot woot! Gave my dady a painting,I painted LOL my version of "The starry night" by Van Gogh. Happy Fathers day everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc )

'he he' inner thoughts

"he he" spoken words  
"**he he**" telepathic  
_**"hehe"**_ time change or flashbacks

Betrayal of the highest standards 

Tsunade watched as Tsuki's heart beat stabilizes on the monitor.

"she'll be okay" pointing at a nurse Tsunade said "you stay here with her and tell me if anything happens"

"hai Tsunade-sama", said the nurse.

Tsunade then went to her office, sighing she took out a bottle of sake and started drinking, when she heard someone knock on her door.

"come in", said Tsunade hiding the sake in her desk.

Shizune walked in with a grim look on her face.

"Kakashi is here, and have you been drinking?", said Shizune.

Tsunade put her head in her hands and shook her head. Kakashi walked in and sat down. Tsunade looked up at him and leaned back against her chair, bringing her hands together she waited for Kakashi to start explaining.

"go ahead", said Tsunade" explain to me how and why there is a half dead woman in my hospital."

"I was walking Pakkun and I saw Kabuto dragging someone, so I spied on him. When I got a closer look it was Tsuki. I couldn't do anything so I waited a few days studying the guards shifts, when they were changing shifts I snuck in and found Sasuke-", said Kakashi before he was interrupted bye Tsunade.

"what do you mean Sasuke? What about the Sasuke we have. Are you telling me he's a spy?", asked Tsunade.

"yes, may I continue?", said Kakashi

Tsunade nodded, 'ugghh Naruto won't be happy about this, who can I make tell him I guess I'll have to call a meeting, more work, I've got to order some more sake I'll defiantly be needing it' thought Tsunade.

" he gave me the key to her room and I found her, I waited until the shifts changed before I snuck out and came back. That's it in a nutshell", said Kakashi.

"do you think there still at their current location?", asked Tsunade

"I doubt it", said Kakashi

Tsunade called in one of her messengers.

"I want you to gather all the rookie 9 and their captains, tell them I want to speak with them", said Tsunade

The messenger ran out of the room afraid to anger Tsunade.

---------------------------------With Hinata----------------------------------

Hinata looked around no one was there, she brought her hands together "kai", she said nothing happened. The fear in her grew 'why wasn't it working' she thought.

"Hello Nee-san", said a voice Hinata new all to well.

She turned around to see Hanabi standing there weapons out.

"Hanabi what are you-u doing here?", said Hinata

"Father told me to dispose of you, I will be the heir of the clan", said Hanabi

Hinata just looked at he sister with shock on her face.

"look at you, have you ever wondered why father found you worthless and useless? It's because you weak, Neji-nii-san should have killed you when he had the chance", said Hanabi throwing a kunai at Hinata who dodged it.

"Hanabi stop", said Hinata

"no, you bring shame upon the name Hyuga", said Hanabi going into a Juuken stance, activating her Byakugan.

Hinata went into a Juuken stance as well activating her Byakugan in the process.

Hanabi attacked Hinata, Hinata countered every hit with one of her own. Hanabi landed a hit to Hinata's right shoulder. Hinata looked at Hanabi 'I can't believe she did that' thought Hinata.

Hinata took her good hand and stuck her sister in the stomach sending her back a few meters.

"I'm not soo weak Hanabi don't underestimate me", said Hinata.

Suddenly the trees began to disappear and rocks and sand took its place.

"where am I now?", said Hinata

"Lady Hinata", said a voice.

"Neji", said Hinata turning around to look at her cousin who was already in a Juuken stance and had his Byakugan activated.

"I'm here to finish what I couldn't at the chunnin exams", Neji said running at Hinata.

Hinata jumped out of the way but still got hit on her right leg. 'damn', she thought.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms", yelled Neji attacking Hinata.

"two, four ,eight, sixteen, thirty-two, Sixty four", yelled Neji as Hinata was thrown against a rock.

Hinata lay there against the rock silently. She looked up and her father was there in front of her eyes.

"father", Hinata said surprised.

"Hinata" her father said running towards her.

Hinata got up not knowing her father wasn't coming to her aid, instead he sent a Juuken strike right at her heart. Hinata felt the air in her lungs leave her. She fell face first.

"you were always weak", were the last words she heard before everything went dark.

------------------------------------with Rika--------------------------------------

Rika stood there looking at both girls. She brought her hand up to her forehead as she shook her head.

"you've got to be joking", said Rika

"you think we should bring them in know?", said a voice next to her

"yea, they're both strong but could use more help with their skills, but the problem isn't their physical strength, it's their emotional turmoil.", said Rika

"wow is Rika going soft", said the voice

"of course not, I'll train Ino, you can train Hinata since you specialize in her attacks", said Rika

"very funny", the voice said

"hmm let's get them in", said Rika picking up one of the girls as the other shadow picked up Hinata.

----------------------------------With Tsunade-----------------------------------

Tsunade looked at everyone who had assembled. Shikamaru and Chouji still weren't talking. Chouji wasn't taking to Asuma either. Kurenai was standing next to Asuma blushing a light shade of pink. Shino and Kiba stood quietly.

"We Have arrived May youth live on!", came to loud voices.

Everybody shook their heads. Lee and Guy came in to the room, Sakura, Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke came behind them. A few minutes later Neji and TenTen arrived. Lastly Yamato arrived with a smile on his face.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke and smiled 'I've got to keep informed about him and find out who he is, I'll ask Jiraiya' thought Tsunade.

"well since most of you are here, I've called you here to tell you there may have been a Orochimaru sighting." said Tsunade

" We have a patient in critical condition and I will be giving you all posts to keep watch over her, I do not know why he wants her but I do now she can't be captured by him again", said Tsunade.

"who is it?", asked Naruto

Suddenly a Nurse came into the room.

"Tsunade-sama she's awake", said the nurse.

Tsunade got up and followed the nurse. Everyone stood there until Lee and Guy followed her yelling about the power of youth, everyone followed after them.

When everyone came into the small room, a cold chill went up everyone's spine. The friction in the room grew bigger and bigger by the minute.

Naruto's eyes turned into slits as his pupils started to turn red.

"stop It Naruto", came Kakashi's voice

Tsuki looked up at her surroundings 'ahh my head hurts, I can't even feel my body' thought Tsuki.

---------------------------**Inner talk with demon-----------------------------**

"**Kari are you there?"**

"**yep"**

"**since I won't be able to do anything for a while can you lend me some chakra, I think I'm going to use the bushy brow guy and go through his memories to see what happened in the chunin exams two years ago."**

"**If you think it's worth it, why him?"**

"**he seems to be innocent"**

"**fine"**

**----------------------------**back to present---------------------------------------

"hey could you give me the glass of water over there?", asked Tsuki pointing to Lee.

"sure", said Lee handing Tsuki the glass of water.

Tsuki took Lee's hand and brought his face close to hers she smiled at him. Uncomfortable about the closeness Lee was going to move back, but Tsuki's hand connected with Lee's forehead. In minutes Lee was unconscious and so was Tsuki.

The others were freaking out, Tsunade had a smile on her face 'still use that technique ehh' she thought.

Naruto took out some shuriken ready to attack, but was stopped by Shizune's hand.

"don't worry, he'll be okay. If you attack her or Lee the attack will be directed back at you", said Shizune

"So I guess I will keep first watch", said Guy

"we will stay as well", said Neji and Tenten

Tsunade just nodded her head and everybody left.

---------------------------With Lee and Tsuki-------------------------------------

**"Guy-sensei", yelled Lee 'where am I', thought Lee**

**"Hi", said Tsuki appearing in front of Lee**

**"hello Tsuki-san" said Lee "where are we?"**

**"inside your head Lee", said Tsuki**

**"REALLY!! I knew my Youth would get me far but his far! Wait unitl Guy-sensei hears about this" yelled Lee excited.**

**"sure, know can you show me the chunin exams two years ago?", asked Tsuki**

**"sure", said Lee and started to ask he many questions**

**"why don't I treat you to a picnic after this, you can train with me and I'll teach you this jutsu, if you stop asking me questions and tell me what is happening?", said Tsuki**

**"Let youth Live on" yelled Lee leading the way.**

**'this is going to be a long trip', thought Tsuki shaking her head**

-------------------------------With Ino and Hinata--------------------------------

Ino lay on her bed thinking about her home. 'I wonder what grandpa's doing' thought Ino.

_**--------------------------------flashback---------------------------------**_

**_A young Ino lay in the garden picking flowers and making crowns out of them. A tall man sat beside her helping her make crowns, some flowers were woven into his beard._**

**_"grandpa, here I made a crown for you", said the young Ino._**

**_"thank you Ino", said Ino's grandpa_**

**_"grandpa why is mommy and daddy always gone?", asked Ino_**

**_"they are very busy as Ninja's", said her grandpa._**

**_"will I become a ninja when I grow up?", asked Ino_**

**_"if that's what you want, I'm sure you'll be a wonderful ninja", said her grandpa._**

**_"here I'm all done with your crown", said Ino placing the crown she made for her grandfather on his head._**

**_Her grandfather put a crown on her and picked her up twirling her around._**

**_"grandpa can you teach me how to fight?", asked Ino_**

**_"not yet princess maybe when you're a little older", said her grandpa caring her inside_**

-------------------------------------with Ino--------------------------------------

Ino turned her face to the side as tears fell from her eyes. 'I miss you grandpa' thought Ino closing her eyes.

Hinata lay in her bed looking out the window. 'I wonder if Naruto-kun remembers me' thought Hinata going to sleep.

-----------------------------Yamanka Clan----------------------------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN INO'S BEEN GONE FOR A MONTHS", came the loud voice of the head of the Yamanaka clan.

"we were going to tell you", said Ino's mother.

"MY granddaughter out there in who knows where and you make excuses!", yelled the head "I want her found NOW!".

A/N: Well what do you think?? Like? Oh thanks for the Reviews!


	15. water & fire

Authors note: Hey..how are you guys doing?… 00' ughhh…..I've been a bit under the weather, so yea..hope you enjoy this chapter)

P.S: I Gotta give shout outs to Bullet Babe, Leite Destiny. Minelle, sailormarsfire93 and The Dream Talker, I hope I spelled them right ' you guys are so SWEET!!! 333

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc )

'he he' inner thoughts

"he he" spoken words  
"**he he**" telepathic  
_**"hehe"**_ time change or flashbacks

Betrayal of the highest standards 

It was a normal day in Konoha, except for the fact that Lee and Tsuki were still unresponsive and asleep. Team Guy had left and team it was team Kakashi's turn to watch over the two bodies. Sakura, Sai, and Naruto arrived to see their usually late sensei sitting on a chair next to Tsuki's bed, watching her sleeping form.

"I don't see why we have to watch over her, she could be a spy or something", said Naruto

"maybe it's you who thinks that Naruto", said Sai "it still bothers you doesn't it? What she said that day?"

"what's it to you, why don't you mind your business, and where the hell is Saskue TEME!", yelled Naruto annoyed

Sakura sat next to her sensei, his expression was unreadable 'same old Kakashi sensei' she thought. Both Kakashi and Sakura turned their heads to the window, after hearing a loud noise. Naruto stood outside on the ledge of the window, his expression was unreadable.

"I'm going to go out for a bit", said Naruto and jumped to the nearest roof top.

"Naruto!", yelled Sakura furious " the nerve of that guy! I swear Naruto can be so stupid sometimes"

" Leave him alone", said Sai. Both Kakashi and Sakura looked at Sai who was next to the window near Lee's bed.

"he's confused about how he feels, only he can understand what he's going through. He'll come back in his time", said Sai and sat down in a chair near Lee's bed.

"I hope so", whispered Sakura and sat down near Kakashi as well.

-----------------------------With Tsunade---------------------------------

Tsunade glared at the imposter in front of her. She had asked Jiraiya, Yamato, Shizune, Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai and Ibiki to bring Sasuke to her office.

"Who are you", asked Tsunade looking at Sasuke

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha", said the boy.

"No your not, see we have proof that your not Sasuke, why don't we save you the pain of going through Ibiki and in exchange you can tell us who you really are", said Tsunade

The boy smiled in an unnerving manner, everyone was on their defense uneasy about the boy in front of them, ready to attack if necessary. Tsunade was getting angry, she didn't have time for this.

"well I guess there's no use in lying anymore, yes I am not Sasuke Uchiha. It surprises me it took you so long to figure it out, I'd expect the hokage to be more vigilant", said the boy.

"so who are you working for and what's your name?", asked Iruka.

"My name is Kiro, and if you must know I am one of Orochimaru's, associates you could say", said the boy

"so where is the real Sasuke?", asked Shizune

Kiro smiled and looked out the window. Everyone looked at the direction he was gazing at. 'fools they don't know that they have fallen into a trap they helped create', thought Kiro.

"wait! Where's Naruot?", asked Tsunade

"he should be with Lee and Tsuki", said Jiraiya

"but I didn't see him when I passed by", said Shizune.

Tsunade's eyes grew large with realization, panic overtook her mind 'that brat where could he be! Just wait until he returns I'm going to kill him myself!', thought Tsunade furious.

"everybody! Their target is Naruto, I want everyone to go and find him, and when you do bring him here NOW!", said Tsunade

Everyone in the room took off. 'please be alright Naruto', thought Tsunade.

"as for you", said Tsunade cracking her knuckles "were going to have a heart to heart you could say"

Kiro looked at the woman in front of him and gulped, it didn't look to good for him.

--------------------------------With Ino and Hinata-------------------------------

Ino and Hinata had woken up early in the morning, ready to train with their new sensei. When they went downstairs they saw two silhouettes, one was of their sensei Rika but the other was unrecognizable.

"Ohayo Rika-san", said Hinata looking at Rika

"Ohayo Rika-san", said Ino, but she wasn't looking at Rika but the back of the other woman.

"I hope both of you are read y to work hard", said Rika "so do you know you affinity?"

"hai sensei mine is water, Ino's is fire", said Hinata

"hmmm, good. Oh I forgot this is Ayumi. Hinata will be training with her while you Ino will be training with me", said Rika.

Rika soon got up and motioned for Ino to follow her, Ino looked uncertain but nodded her head to Hinata and left with Rika. Hinata stood near the door staring at the back of the woman.

"it's been a long time Lady Hinata", said the woman "last time I saw you was when you were born"

Hinata's eyes grew large, 'lady Hinata! Only members of the clan call me that!, just who are you?' thought Hinata. The woman turned the tap of and wiped her hands on her apron.

"umm.. Do I now you?", asked Hinata

The woman turned around and smiled at Hinata. Hinata's stood there shocked and confused. The woman had dark blue hair that just brushed her shoulders, a blue ribbon was tied around her head like a head band. She wore a skirt that reached just below the knee's which had slits up to the upper thighs, white bandages were wrapped around her thighs and upper arms. She had on a short sleeved shirt. Yet, what caught Hinata's eyes were the pupil less powder colored eyes, exactly the same as her's.

"no, you don't , and I'm sure you have a lot of questions, so let me explain", said Ayumi

Hinata nodded her head, curious about why Ayumi didn't have the Brach family seal, and why on earth would she live here of all places 'they tried to kidnap me to figure out the secrets of the Byakugan', thought Hinata.

"I was suppose to have the seal placed on me the day after the heir was born, since some complications arouse when I was younger, but the day you were born I saw you but my mother sent me away.", said Ayumi "I lived here with a old couple who took care of me, I don't know what happened to my mother or brother"

Hinata didn't say anything, ' I never knew anyone else ran away', was all she thought.

"we'll let's go out back", said Ayumi

Hinata followed her, out the back door. 'I wonder what Ino is doing right now'.

---------------------------------With Ino and Rika---------------------------------

Ino looked at her sensei, a thousand questions flashing through her head. Rika brought her into the middle of the forest, where there was a clearing and huge boulders. This is where Rika stopped and sat down against a boulder.

"Your probably wondering why Hinata isn't here right?", said Rika

"Yes, and are you going to teach me anything?", asked Ino annoyed

"why don't you calm down first. You and Hinata seem to depend on each other a lot, I thought being separate will help improve your personal fighting skills", said Rika

Ino was quiet, 'maybe she's right but Hinata and I will always be friends',thought Ino.

"your affinity is fire right", said Rika getting up

"hai Rika-san", said Ino

"so is mine so I will start to train you, we have a lot to learn today. We wil prepare you for the Jounin exams", said Rika

"the Jounin exams?", asked Ino

"Yup it will provide you a chance to prove yourself, and besides after that we learn the dangerous stuff", said Rika with a smile.

Ino smiled, this was the first time the damn woman showed some sort of kindness. 'I will learn and beat you Sakura, don't think I forgot', thought Ino.

Rika took two rods out of the bag she brought with her, both rods came up to her waist. She also handed a pair of identical rods to Ino.

"can you call upon you affinity?", asked Rika

Ino shook her head, Rika sighed and shook her head as well.

"these are special rods", explained Rika "when you put you chakra into it, you can call upon you affinity. Tsuki has similar rods but they are longer and more dangerous"

"really?", asked Ino

"hai she hides them in the bandages along her leg, when she needs them she snaps them together", explained Rika releasing chakra into the rod, which slowly began to burn with orange light.

"Go ahead you try", said Rika

Ino held the rods in her hand, she released some chakra into it but only got a faint spark.

"you need more", said Rika

Ino nodded and channeled more chakra into the rod. Rika smiled and set her rods ablaze. Ino stood wide eyed looking at Rika's rods 'why isn't she burning!!' thought Ino frantically. She looked at Rika who urged her to do the same. Nodding Ino pumped more chakra into her rods, setting them ablaze.

To her surprise she didn't burn, but the a warm feeling spread though out her whole body.

"well I didn't think you'd pick it up that fast, good and no you won't burn because you are wielding the fire. My fire can burn you and your fire can burn me but our own fires can not harm us", explained Rika

Ino felt good, really good. She started to twirl her rods slowly, but was snapped out of her stupor by Rika voice .

"Ino", said Rika in a warning tone "fire is a powerful element, you can easy be overcome by it, you have to remember not to let it control you but you control it. If not you can put the lives of yourself and others at risk"

Ino nodded her head, 'hmm I can't wait to burn off her head', thought Ino happily.

"know I want you to bring your rods together", said Rika showing Ino with her own rods.

Ino did as she was told. Rika took a glance at Ino and nodded 'know for the hard part', thought Rika. Twirling the rods around her head slowly at first and then increasing the speed. Slowly she pumped more chakra into her rods. Ino's eyes grew large, on top of Rika's hands was a huge fire ball literally. Rika brought her hands from atop her head to her sides and twirled around half way and stopping the rods, the fire ball on the other hand went flying to a nearby rock, there was a loud explosion. When the dust cleared up the rock was in small piece. Ino was amazed to say the least. 'will I be able to do that?', she thought

"now Ino that is only a fraction of the power of fire", said Rika holding her rods in one hand and showing a peace sign in the other. "you try"

"okay", said Ino bringing her hands up. She pumped chakra into her rods and tried to do what Rika did but when she opened her eyes all she saw was a small flame.

Rika sweat dropped 'this is going to be a long day', she thought. Seeing Ino's face though she quickly went back to her old way.

"come on, you can do better than that! Do it again I wont let you sleep if you don't at least create a small fire", said Rika sitting down near a rock "now go"

Ino grimaced, 'who does she think she is, I'll show her', thought Ino and tried again and again and again..

------------------------------------With Hinata------------------------------------

Hinata looked at Ayumi quietly, they were in a clearing near a small pond surrounded by forest. Ayumi gave Hinata a look over and shook her head.

"take the sweater off", she said "you'll be more flexible without it"

Hinata obeyed and took it off, though unwillingly.

"what is your affinity?", asked Ayumi

"water", said Hinata, she was able to control it since she was young, she had a connection with the water. After her mother died she would sit in the gardens and gaze at the water for hours. 'when dad wasn't telling me I was useless' thought Hinata bitterly.

Ayumi nodded her head, and got into a Juuken stance, activating her Byakugan, she urged Hinata to do the same. Hinata got into a Juuken stance as well, activating her Byakugan.

"I just want to see, if you can use your abilities to your fullest", said Ayumi "I heard Neji was the best within the family"

"hai", said Hinata

"but we'll make sure Neji isn't the only one", said Ayumi.

Hinata looked at her with a questioning look. Ayumi smiled and attacked her, Hinata barely dodged. Ayumi grabbed Hinata's forearm and hit her in the stomach. Hinata felt the a weird wet ness as she went flying. When she looked down her shirt was wet, 'why is there water?', she thought regaining her breath and standing up.

"as you can see, our affinities are the same", said Ayumi catching Hinata's attention.

"what did you do?", asked Hinata

"Juuken is a combination of taijutsu and chakra right?", stated Ayumi "if you can control you affinity you can use it with your chakra, mixing them together is more dangerous than the actual strike"

Hinata nodded her head, not really understanding what Ayumi was saying.

"look if I just hit you with a strike I can increase, decease or block off your chakra points right?", said Ayumi.

Hinata Nodded her head.

"if you add your affinity it will cause more damage, but it takes a lot of control, more than you think, if you don't mix the right amounts you could end up hurting yourself and blocking off your chakra points, rendering you useless", said Ayumi

"how do you know all this", asked Hinata

"experimentation", said Ayumi with a smile "and having you affinity helps, hit me"

Hinata looked confused, but a nod from Ayumi urged her to do as she was told. Hinata nodded her head and hit Ayumi in the shoulder, Ayumi nodded again, Hinata started to strike her in the arm, until Ayumi stopped her.

"now look", said Ayumi softly.

She took her arm which had chakra and water combined, rolled her sleeves up and pressed down on the red spots, which were the points Hinata had hit.

As she rubbed her hand up and down the spots slowly disappeared. Hinata's eyes grew large.

"you want to know how I did that don't you?", said Ayumi "water is known as a healing element if you may, when you have absolute control of it, when you release a bit of your own chakra with the water slowly your chakra points can if not too damaged go back to an almost normal function, but it is not recommended to do this."

"why, isn't it a way to be able to fight longer?", said Hinata

"yes but by adding your affinity to your chakra circulatory system is not good at all.", said Ayumi

"but how about your own chakra?", asked Hinata

" well maybe", said Ayumi after a long time. "that's beside the point, what I'm going to teach you today is to summon your affinity from the ground or anywhere. You can't always think there will be a puddle of water"

"hai sensei", said Hinata

"know since we are beginning, do as I do", said Ayumi as she crouched to the ground and placed her open palms on the surface. Hinata did the same.

"know spread some of your chakra into the earth and force the water up", said Ayumi. "like this"

A huge blast of water shot out of the ground. Ayumi nodded towards Hinata to do the same. Hinata nodded and released some chakra in to the earth, slowly but surely a small puddle of water formed.

"that's really good", said Ayumi softly patting Hinata on top of her head.

Hinata smiled at her accomplishment but was sad 'why can't I do what Ayumi-san did', she thought. Ayumi realizing the distress on her students face smiled.

"don't worry keep trying, if you can't do it, try to make a small stream okay?", said Ayumi "remember Hinata even the greatest warriors did not become great within a day, many hours of work, dedication and suffering had to be endured. And maybe you'll discover something new"

Hinata let the words sink in, as she continued to try to make a stream 'maybe if I'm stronger father will except me', thought Hinata sadly.

-------------------------------With Naruto------------------------------------

Naruto was walking around the forest 'where the hell is Sasuke teme', he thought. He soon came to a clearing where Sasuke stood.

"Hey Sasuke where the hell were you?", yelled an annoyed Naruto running up to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto through the corner of his eye, with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Naruto", he said jumping in front of Naruto and taking his sword out.

"what the hell are you doing?", asked Naruto

"don't tell me you actually believed that was me", said Sasuke ready to pierce Naruto with his sword.

Naruto stood there shocked 'how could I fall for that!, I guess I really am a dobe' thought Naruto.

"let him go", came a voice

Sasuke smiled "why do you protect him?"

The man smiled "cause", was his simple answer.

A/N: well that's it I may not update until August ( family comin to visit, I'll try but not likely sorry!! Please Review ) i hope i made sense


	16. gone with the wind

Authors note: well I just couldn't resist writing you one more ) ohh and if you read the thingy uhhh yea I'm kinda brain dead today… it says some chapters are being redone..I'll let you guys now when I'm finished -' …anyways its raining!! 3 you!! ENJOY!!

SHOUT OUTS: this chappiiee is edicated to my dear friend Tomboy14!! A huge Shika fan neh?? So about the Neji shika R rated steamy pic?? ) Fall to the floor with nosebleed, with perverted smile on face. Hehe 333

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **Masashi Kishimoto does though. :) I only own my Oc **

'he he' inner thoughts

"he he" spoken words  
"**he he**" telepathic  
_**"hehe"**_ time change or flashbacks

Betrayal of the highest standards 

Sasuke looked at his old team mate as he lowered his sword. Taking a step back he stabbed the clone behind him. The other man moved in front of Naruto blocking Sasuke's path.

"Pathetic", said Sasuke as Kabuto appeared next to him.

"leave them, we must leave", said Kabuto, Sasuke gave Naruto a glare

"next time you wont be so lucky, baka", he said before he left with Kabuto

Yamato looked at the emotionless Naruto behind him.

"Yo Tsunade-sama's pretty pissed you should report back to her immediately", said Yamato

Naruto turned around and started to walk towards the gates, Yamato walked behind him closely, Naruto started to gain speed, and broke out in a sprint.

"Oi! Naruto come back here!", yelled Yamato 'Tsunade-sama's going to be pissed' he thought grimly.

----------------------------------With Tsunade------------------------------------

Tsunade was done with her one on one with Kiro. Ibiki took Kiro with him,

'Naruto where the hell are you?' she thought taking a file out of her drawer. Opening the file there was a picture of 3 kids and their sensei. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. A quiet Naruto stepped into Tsunade's office.

"Naruto..", started Tsunade

"you knew didn't you?", said Naruto

Tsunade didn't know how to answer him. There was an awkward silence, Naruto walked over to the door and opened it, Yamato stood on the other side with a surprise look on his face. Naruto pushed him out of the way and kept walking. Tsunade stood up and followed him.

"I'll be back, wait for me", said Tsunade before running after Naruto

Yamato went inside Tsunade's office and sat down. He waited for about a half hour before he got bored. He started to walk around the office, looking at the different paintings, scrolls and stuff on the walls. He walked near Tsunade desk when a file caught his eyes. He opened the file. Yamato's eyes grew large at what he saw inside.

"impossible", he mumbled to himself "well that explains a lot"

He took the file and sat down, he started to look through it. _**Team 7**_ was on top of a picture of 3 genin and what seemed to be their teacher. On the left side was a boy with black hair and black eyes, he had no expression on his face, on the right was a boy with a wide smile on his face, he had goggles around his neck, dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes, but the one that caught Yamato's eye was the girl in the middle, She had light blond hair and blue eyes, she had a smile on her face as well. On top a man with hazel eyes and brown hair was smiling down at his students.

"interesting…", mumbled Yamato and turned to the next page.

There were profiles of each member. He read the names below the picture, Shinji, Itachi, Tsuki, Koharu. He started to read the first profile.

**Name**: Koharu Mitokado,

**Age**:10

**Rank**: Genin

**Team**: 7 consisting of Itachi.U, Tsuki, and team captain Shinji.S

**Specialty**: ninjutsu

**kekkei genkai**: Hyoton

**Clan**: unknown

Underneath that was some information on his childhood, and family background. There was a picture of him on the top left. He had dark green shorts with a black mesh shirt. A jacket covered the shirt. Two chains were hanging from either side of his shorts. His dark brown hair was spiked, and he was holding a peace sign.

"next", said Yamato turning the page

**Name**: Itachi Uchiah

**Age**:8

**Rank**: Genin

**Team**: consisting of Koharu.M , Tsuki and team captain Shinji.S

**Specialty**: Genjutsu

**kekkei genkai: **Sharingan

**Clan**: Uchiah

There was information about his clan and background, there was some information on his kekkei genkai. A picture of Itachi was placed on the top left corner. He was wearing a black shirt that came to his nose, and black pants, a part his clan symbol which was on the back of his shirt could be seen from the side. He had no expression on his face.

"what a creep", thought Yamato turning to the next page

**Name**: **Tsukuyomi **

**Age**: 8

**Rank**: Genin

**Team**: consisting of Koharu.M , Itachi.U and team captain Shinji.S

**Specialty**: ninjutsu,

**Kekkei genkai**: None/ unknown

**Clan**: Unknown

There was very little information about her family, only stating she had been under the Third Hokage's care. There was no information about her past as well. There was a picture of her on the top left side. She had short black shorts on and a white shirt, orange suspenders were hanging by her sides, her light blond hair were in two braids in front of her. Her arms and legs were wrapped tightly with bandages.

"who are you?", thought Yamato as he closed the file and put it back on Tsunade-sama's desk. Yamato quickly scribbled a note of apology to Tsunade and stuck it on her desk, and walked out.

-----------------------------------with team 7-------------------------------------

Kakashi was silently reading his Icha Icha Paradise, while Sakura and Sai were having a conversation, more like Sakura screaming at Sai. A slow moan was heard. Kakashi looked up from his book, Sakura and Sai seem to be arguing.

"Sakura, Sai go get something to eat", said Kakashi

"but who will look after Lee and Tsuki?", said Sakura

"don't worry, and why don't you try to find Naruto as well", said Kakashi

Sakura and Sai got up and left, Sakura hesitated at the door, Kakashi seem to notice.

"be careful", she said before leaving

"they're gone", said Kakashi reading his Icha Icha Paradise

Tsuki slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Kakashi. 'So it was you who saved me after all', she thought sadly. Kakashi put his book in his pocket and helped Tsuki into a sitting position.

"thank you", said Tsuki "for everything"

Kakashi was quiet, he just looked at Tsuki offering her some water, Tsuki took it gratefully and finished drinking it. A strand of her hair was in her mouth, Kakashi reached out to Tsuki and tucked the strand back in it's place.

Tsuki's eyes grew large, 'why is my heart beating so fast?", she thought looking at Kakashi, who's hand was resting on her cheek. She quickly turned her head away, she felt his hand retreat.

"no problem", said Kakashi after a long silence.

Suddenly the door flew open, Gai, Tenten, and Neji were standing there. Gai came to Lee's bed disregarding both Tsuki and Kakashi. Tenten and Neji however noticed both of them, they quickly exchanged looks.

"Lee wake up! Your YOUTH IS GOING TO WASTE!", yelled Gai

Lee suddenly stood up straight. He looked at his sensei who's eyes were filled with water.

"Lee your awake", yelled Gai

"Gai-sensei!!", yelled Lee

Both hugged with tears in there eyes, finishing with a nice guy pose. Tsuki had a scared look on her face and sweat dropped, Kakashi shook his head, both Tenten and Neji seemed annoyed.

"do they do that often", whispered Tsuki

Kakashi nodded his head. Tenten and Neji walked out of the room.

"Lee since you have wasted your YOUTH for 2 days you will walk around Konoha 1000 times on your hands!", yelled Gai

"hai Gai-sensei, right away!", yelled Lee. Following his Sensei out the door, he suddenly stopped and looked back.

"The deal is still on Lee", said Tsuki

"hai, I will come tomorrow! Tsuki-san", yelled Lee before leaving.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Tsuki who smiled. Tsuki looked around the room to find her cloths in the corner, clean and folded.

"don't ask", she said before getting up, and pointing at the door. Kakashi didn't seem to move.

"I'm changing leave", she said

"no", came Kakashi's simple reply

Tsuki glared at him, who just smiled back. She walked over to her cloths and picked them up.

"are you going to watch me change?", asked Tsuki bringing her gown down to her shoulders.

Kakashi smiled and got up, he went near the door and turned around. Tsuki glared at him 'bastard has the sharingan, stupid hentai.. Stupid Icha Icha Paradise ughhh..and why are the doors soo shiny!!' thought Tsuki as a blush came across her cheeks.

"you can change now", said Kakashi hiding his smile.

"pervert", mumbled Tsuki quickly changing.

'This will defiantly be interesting', thought Kakashi smiling, as he took out his Icha Icha Paradise.

------------------------------Outside in Konoha---------------------------------

A certain lazy Ninja was sitting atop a hill gazing at the sky. No one else accompanying him. This is where he'd be when he wanted to escape his new girlfriend.

"Ino", he whispered the wind carrying his words away

_Eyes are feeling heavy but they never seem to close  
The fan blades on the ceiling spin but the air is never cold_

Shikamaru hated looking at the sky, actually he hated a lot of things, he hated the hill he was on, he hated scent of flowers but most of all he hated himself.

"everything reminds me of her", he thought sadly.

_And even though you are next to me I still feel so alone  
I just can't give you anything for you to call your own _

_**-----------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------**_

_**Shikamaru and Ino sat on the hill, waiting for Chouji and Asuma. Ino as usual was angry with. 'It's not like I said she was fat', thought Shikamaru 'all I said was there was something different about her, not something to get angry about'. Ino on the other hand was giving him a glare as she paced back and forth in front of him.**_

_And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake_

"_**Ino, stop it your making me dizzy", said Shikamaru**_

_**Ino gave him a ice cold look, her beautiful blue eyes a dark haze. She then went back to pacing. **_

"_**troublesome", mumbled Shikamaru watching her.**_

_**Ino seemed to not notice Shikamaru's eyes on her. Shikamaru watched Ino closely, she had her hair tied with a blue ribbon today, he curvaceous body seemed more alluring as her hips rocked from side to side the way she was walking. Shikamaru quickly shook the dirty thought that were invading his head. 'no Ino is your friend, you do not want a troublesome woman like her' he kept telling himself.**_

_Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight_

"_**Ino stop", said Shikamaru getting annoyed.**_

"_**no", said Ino stubbornly 'how dare he that jerk', she thought.**_

_**Shikamaru had gotten up, with out a sound. He now stood directly behind Ino. As Ino turned around she came face to face with Shikamaru. Her eyes widened at the sudden closeness. Shikamaru grabbed her wrist and pushed he against a tree. Ino's eye's widened. **_

"_**troublesome", mumbled Shikamaru ' now what am I going to do', he thought.**_

_**Ino's face quickly started to change from shocked to angry. She opened her mouth to yell at him when he lifted his head and there eyes met. Ino was left speechless, Shikamaru's eyes were a cloudy dark chocolate color, his breath was loud and warm against her face. 'why is my heart beating so fast, it's just Shika', she thought.**_

_Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips  
I can feel it breaking free with each and every kiss_

"_**Ino", he breathed out coming closer to her face, his hand reaching for her bang, slowly he tucked it behind her ear allowing himself a clear view of both her eyes.**_

_**Ino's eyes turned into slits, a warning Shikamaru didn't pay any attention to. **_

"_**Shikamaru what do you think your doing?", said Ino**_

_I couldn't bear to hurt you but it's all so different now  
Things that I was sure of, they have filled me up with doubt_

_**Ino waited for Shikamaru to answer, instead Shikamaru came closer. 'we'll what's the worst that could happen', thought Shikamaru 'she could hate me forever or we'll I'm still thinking about that. We'll I guess I'm going to do it.. uhh troublesome!'. With that small reassurance to himself Shikamaru dipped his head closer to Ino's closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Ino's lips. Ino who defiantly did not expect this, stood shocked. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. Shikamaru was doing a little dance in his head when he felt Ino kiss him back. 'we'll I'll take that as a yes' he thought.**_

_And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake_

_**Shikamaru slowly withdrew from Ino, he looked at her, she had her eyes closed a small blush was across her cheeks. Ino slowly opened her eyes to meet Shikamaru's gaze. She looked away as she felt her cheeks burning.**_

_I can feel you breathing  
It's keeping me awake_

"_**you better have a good explanation", mumbled Ino**_

_**Shikamaru studied Ino closely, trying to think of a good reason as to why exactly he kissed her 'I could tell her I wanted to' he thought 'bad idea… troublesome..'.**_

_Could you stop my heart? It's always beating.  
Sinking like a weight  
_

"_**uhh Ino…", started Shikamaru "are you busy tonight?"**_

"_**are you asking me out", said Ino raising an eyebrow **_

"_**uhh..I think I hear Chouji and Asuma-sensei", mumbled Shikamaru turning around **_

_**Ino sighed 'what a coward'. She slowly walked up to Shikamaru's turned back and wrapped her hands around his waist and rested her head against his back.**_

"_**pick me up at 7 jerk", said Ino unwrapping herself from him just as Chouji and Asuma came.**_

_**They started to walk to the restaurant where Asuma usually took them. Ino and Chouji walked in front of Shikamaru and Asuma, both of them fighting. Asuma looked at Shikamaru who had a smile on his face, he gave him a questioning look, but Shikamaru didn't notice. He followed Shikamaru's gaze to Ino's form, a slow smile spread across Asuma's face as he kept walking, a comfortable silence was shared between them.**_

_**----------------------------------**_Present---------------------------------------

Shikamaru smiled at the memory of their first 'date', 'more like disaster', he thought.

"Ino where are you", he said to the wind.

Shikamaru remembered it like it was yesterday, it was interesting to say the least.

--------------------------------_**flash back--------------------------------------**_

_**Shikamaru sighed, he had taken extra care not to look like an idiot. Hence he decided to wear a black shirt instead of his usual mesh shirt. He started to walk down to Ino's house, and rang the door bell. The door opened to reveal Ino who immediately grabbed Shikamaru's hand and started to drag him down the road.**_

"_**bye mom bye dad", she yelled over her shoulder "I'll be back at 10"**_

_**Finally Ino stopped dragging Shikamaru and started to walk beside him oddly quiet. Shikamaru looked at Ino from the corner of his eye. She had for the first time her bangs pinned on top of her head, the rest of her hair was in a high ponytail, she had on a white skirt that came just above her knee's with a dark blue button down blouse. He make up was only lip gloss. Shikamaru smiled 'who would have thought Ino would dress so formal'thought Shikamaru. **_

_How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done?  
I don't know if I should stay or turn around and run_

"_**is ramen good?", asked Shikamaru trying to ease the tense atmosphere.**_

_**Ino was startled out of her thoughts. **_

"_**yea, sound great", said Ino simply **_

"_**you look nice", said Shikamaru **_

_**A blush spread across Ino's face as she heard him say those words, She looked at him and smiled 'I see he made the effort to dress up'.**_

"_**you to", she said as she felt his hand brush hers.**_

_**Shikamaru was having trouble trying to think up a conversation 'uhh you're a genius yet you can't think of a topic to talk about.. Troublesome'.**_

"_**It's nice tonight", said Shikamaru**_

"_**yea", said Ino **_

_**They arrived at the restaurant and went to a booth. The waiter took their order and left. Ino was looking outside the window at the stars. **_

"_**Shika..", said Ino pausing for a minute making sure she had his attention "do you think we go to the stars after we die?"**_

_**Shikamaru didn't know what to say the rational part of him was telling him how stupid the idea was but since this was Ino he really didn't know what to say either way he would get hurt **_

_I know that I hurt you, things will never be the same  
The only love I ever knew, I threw it all away_

"_**troublesome..", mumbled Shikamaru**_

"_**I know that's not where we go idiot", said Ino "but what if, wouldn't be amazing?"**_

"_**yea I guess it would", said Shikamaru**_

_**There orders came and just before they were about to start eating they heard a loud voice coming from a booth near them. Both Ino and Shikamaru visibly paled. The voice was none other that Naruto's, and considering it was Naruto he would ask a billion questions which both if them didn't want to answer.**_

"_**we have to get out of here NOW!" whispered Ino harshly.**_

_**Shikamaru sighed so much for a peaceful date 'baka Naruto', he thought and tried to think of a way to leave without being suspicious. Ino mean while glared at him.**_

"_**why don't I go out from the front and you can crawl out the window", he said**_

_**Ino was quiet.**_

"_**Idiot I'm wearing a skirt you climb out the window and I'll go from the front" she said getting up and leaving. **_

_**Shikamaru sighed they didn't even get to eat, he took some money out of his pocket and left it on the table and proceeded to climb out the window. Ino casually strolled out, but to her dismay Naruto had seen her.**_

_And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake_

"_**hey Ino why are you here! I though you were on a diet or something", said Naruto with his third ramen bowl in hand**_

"_**It's none of your business", snapped Ino**_

"_**fine", said Naruto**_

"_**have a good night Naruto", said Ino before leaving with a smile on her face**_

_**Naruto stopped eating and looked back 'was that really Ino', he thought and then went back to eating.**_

_**Outside Shikamaru waited for Ino near a tree. Ino who had just walked out looked for Shikamaru but couldn't see him. 'he better have not left', she thought walking a bit. She spotted a hill, 'he's probably there', she thought and began to climb the hill. When she got to the top she didn't see anyone. **_

"_**I'm going to kill him that lazy..", said Ino turning around alas she couldn't move.**_

_**Shikamaru smiled as he held Ino in place, he slowly turned Ino around to face him, she didn't look to happy. Shikamaru smiled and walked towards her and she walked towards him mimicking his movements.**_

"_**Shikamaru you idiot let me go!", yelled Ino**_

"_**shh", whispered Shikamaru into Ino's ear**_

_**He slowly brought his face closer to hers and kissed her, Ino glared at him but soon melted against him, Shikamaru slowly wrapped his hands around Ino's waist. Ino held Shikamaru shoulders. Finally he pulled away.**_

_Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight_

"_**Shikamaru you idiot let me GO!", yelled ino "using your jutsu to kiss me!" **_

"_**ahh I did the first time you told me to soo.. You kissed me on your own free will', said Shikamaru slyly wrapping his arms around Ino.**_

"_**say Shika..", asked Ino **_

"_**yea", said Shikamaru as he buried his face in Ino's hair.**_

"_**do you love me?", asked Ino**_

"_**hai", said Shikamaru**_

"_**forever?", asked Ino**_

"_**forever", said Shikamaru turning Ino around and kissing her.**_

_I can feel you breathing  
It's keeping me awake_

_**The moon shone above them, a witness to the words spoken that day.**_

_**-------------------------------present--------------------------------------**_

Shikamaru winced atthe memory, nope Ino would be furious if she were ever to actually talk to him again, 'you screwed up royally', 'yea I know don't nee to rub it in', 'well it's your own fault', 'shut up.. Troublesome'.

"Shikamaru", whispered a voice

Shikamaru stood up immediately 'Ino?', but when he looked, he only saw Temari coming up the mountain to greet him. He sighed and welcomed his girlfriend. Temari hugged Shikamaru tightly burying her face in his neck.

_Could you stop my heart? It's always beating.  
Sinking like a weight_

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you later on", she said

"really..why?", asked Shikamaru "soo soon?"

I don't know..come on take me out", said Temari pulling Shikamaru behind her. Shikamaru reluctantly followed behind her.

-------------------------------with Kakashi and Tsuki-----------------------------

Tsuki had left the hospital and was now walking along the streets of Konoha, Kakashi close behind her reading his Icha Icha Paradise. Tsuki took a good look around her old home, a wave of nostalgia spread through her. Tsuki started to quicken her pace, and as she did so did Kakashi.

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!!", yelled Tsuki furiously as she turned around to look at Kakashi who was still reading his book.

"you really think I can just let you go? Tsunade-sama told me to bring you to her once you woke up", said Kakashi simply.

"I am no longer part of Konoha", said Tsuki coldly

"really?", asked Kakashi with a smirk slowly appearing under his mask.

"when I left, I left everything, I have nothing tying me to this place anymore", said Tsuki coldly

"really? Now? Nothing? Are you sure Tsuki because I see many reasons for you to be tied to this place, especially one huge reason", said Kakashi just as coldly.

Tsuki's eyes widened at the tone of Kakashi's voice. She started walking back to the hospital. Kakashi followed behind her.

"the only reason I'm going back is to tell Tsunade-sama that I am leaving", said Tsuki

"do what you want", said Kakashi starting to read his book again.

Tsuki started to increase her speed, until she was running, quickly she formed some hand signs, looking back she saw Kakashi was still following her.

"shadow clone JUTSU", yelled Tsuki and 100 clones appeared around her and each bound off in a different direction.

"damn", mumbled Kakashi under his breath 'this is going to lead to trouble'.

----------------------------With Ino and Rika--------------------------------------

Ino stood there, almost out of chakra, panting heavily as bead of sweat rolled down her face and body. Trying to create a ball of fire was harder than she thought.

"pathetic", said Rika "I have no idea why Tsuki even bothered to take you as a student, you cant even create a fire ball!"

Ino's jaw tightened as her lips formed a thin line, he teeth ground against each other fiercely. Her normal blue eyes were a dark misty blue.

"you know what your problem is?", said Rika getting up and dusting herself "you lack vengeance, you say these people hurt you? And you want to make them feel the way you felt? But you couldn't even defeat them. If you want to succeed think about all the horrible things they've said and done to you"

Ino closed her eyes listening to what her sensei was saying, she slowly raised her rods above her head.

"the hurt they made you feel make them feel, hate them despise them, picture them as the rock and show them exactly how you feel", said Rika with a cold voice

Ino started to shake, he grip on the rods loosening, 'I remember everything they did to me, Shikamaru, Sakura, Everyone'. Rage bubbled inside of Ino fighting to break free. Her grip on the rods tightened as she opened her eyes, a fierce and wild look in them. She started pumping all her chakra into her rods, 'this is it this time you feel pain', thought Ino coldly, the faces of those who betrayed her appearing on the rock in front of her.

"DIE!!", screamed Ino as she aimed at the rock and threw everything she had into that one hit.

A huge noise echoed through the forest. Rika's eyes widened at the huge crater in the ground no sign of the rock in sight. 'the sheer power, those people must have really hurt her', thought Rika looking at Ino, who was about ready to pass out.

"good job you finally created a fire ball not as big as mine but just as destructive, from now on bring that attitude to training you learn better that way", said Rika as she started walking "that's enough for today, its time for dinner let's go."

Ino closed her eyes, and slowly opened them again 'yes Sakura the next time we meet, I'll kill you', thought Ino as she started to follow her sensei. Ino suddenly sneezed. Rika turned around and gave her a questioning look. Ino just smiled and waved it off.

---------------------------------With Hinata and Ayumi---------------------------

Hinata and Ayumi looked at the sky as a bunch of birds took flight. Ayumi slapped a hand over her forehead. Hinata gave her a questioning look.

"what do you think happened?", asked Hinata

"probably Rika pushing Ino a bit to far", said Ayumi "now Hinata one last time go"

"hai sensei", said Hinata as she slammed her open palms against the ground.

Ayumi smiled as a huge geyser shot out of the ground, Hinata quickly got up and spread her arms apart and placed her palms facing up, water quickly started to wrap itself around her body.

Hinata flinched as she started to loose control.

"focus!", yelled Ayumi "you'll never be able to master it without focus"

Hinata closed her eyes , when she opened them she had a look of determination in them. 'I will not loose to anyone'. slowly the water loosened and as Hinata started to move her hand the water followed.

"good", said Ayumi

Hinata smiled, and ran towards Ayumi ready to attack her full force, Ayumi jumped out of the way just in time. 'she's fast', thought Ayumi.

"that's enough for today", said Ayumi

Hinata relaxed as the water seeped back into the earth. Hinata followed Ayumi as they neared the house.

"Ayumi-sensei", asked Hinata

"hai", asked Ayumi

"do you think Naruto-kun will remember me?", asked Hinata with a smile on her face.

"no", said Ayumi, the look of shock on Hinata's face made her look away. "Raye probably erased their memories after that night"

"demo…why?", asked Hinata

"we cant have them finding out where you are", said Ayumi

As they came close to the house they saw Ino and Rika from a distance. Hinata waved at Ino, who smiled back. It was going to be a long night.

---------------------------At the gates of Konoha---------------------------------

A man with spiky dark brown hair and gray eyes was happily enerting Konoha.

"ahh its been a long time", he said looking around until he saw the mountain "WHAT!! THE OLD MAN DIED?!", the man had a look of shock on his face "I guess I really have been gone for way too long"

'ahh soo it's the old hag who's the fifth eh?, well its not surprising', he thought

A cold breeze blew over Konoha as the man walked towards the tower to meet with the current Hokage.

A/N: well..umm tht was a really long chappie?? Ehh well I kinda feel bad cause I promised u guys tht I wud have new chapters in august buh the thing is my cousins never came and then they said august and well now myy summer was a waste (..and school gonna start soon buh I'll try to get the next to chapters out as soon as possible…if you can see this chapters been worked on sicne july…soo lol ..I hope u enjoy it..OHH and please review! U guys R AWSOME! And if anyone has you tube or Veoh I'm glade to be oyur friends )..YAY! Lmaoo and u guys can give me ideas on the exams I'm a very open person ).. 33 )..ohh by the way the **song** is _**Breathing **_by _**Yellowcard**_…Enjoy…) 33


End file.
